Tu as commencé par briser ma vie
by CherryHitomie
Summary: HPDM.Harry sombre chaque jour un peu plus dans sa déprime. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il est amoureux. Ridicule, n'est ce pas ? Peut être pas tant que ça. Mais pourquoi est ce que cela préoccupe tant Drago ?
1. Le masque du héros

**Titre de l'histoire** : Tu as commencé par briser ma vie ...

**Disclaimer** : les personnages ne sont pas ma propriété mais celle de J.K. Rowling (sans blague u.u)

**Couple** : HP/DM

**Rating** : K. Je ne me sens pas l'envie d'écrire un lemon qui n'apporterait rien de plus à l'histoire. Désolée pour les fans !

**Résumé** : Harry sombre chaque jour un peu plus dans sa déprime. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il est amoureux. Ridicule, n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être pas tant que ça. Mais pourquoi est-ce que cela préoccupe tant Drago ?

**Note de l'auteur** : je vous propose une petite romance tout en douceur. J'espère que vous aimerez ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : **

**Le masque du héros**

POV Harry.

Quelqu'un vient de retirer la couverture qui me tenait chaud. Je vois la lumière du jour à travers mes paupières closes, chose que je n'appréçie pas vraiment. Je n'ai pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux. Je n'ai pas envie de me lever. A quoi bon ? Je vais de nouveau de voir mentir. Jouer la comédie, donner le change, ... Même le meilleur des acteurs à besoin d'être lui de temps en temps. Seulement voilà. Moi je ne peux pas. Ce serait bien trop risqué.

- Allez, Harry ! Lèves-toi ! J'ai pas envie de rater le petit dej' parce que môssieur veut faire la grasse matinée !

- J'arrive, Ron. J'arrive.

Je me redresse et m'assois sur mon lit. Sentant le regard de mon ami sur moi, j'ouvre enfin les yeux. Je m'attendais à voir un visage impatient, presque énervé. Au lieu de ça, je me retrouve face à l'inquiétude. Pourquoi me regarde-tu comme ça, Ron ? Je vais bien. Je t'assure.

- Tu n'as qu'à partir devant avec Mione. Je vous rejoindrais.

Il me regarde toujours. Je sens qu'il a envie de me poser une question. Il perçoit mon regard interrogateur et commence à parler, semblant choisir ses mots :

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Harry ? Tu as l'air ... différent depuis quelques temps.

- Différent ?

Il acquiesce. Et merde. Mon masque n'est pas parfait. J'ai dû me laisser aller à un moment ou à un autre. Mais quand ? Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça. Je dois le rassurer, le convainre que tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Je lui souris et tente de me faire joyeux :

- Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il me fixe en silence. Il n'a pas l'air convaincu. Pourtant il n'insiste pas. Il prend son sac et se dirige vers la porte. Aussitôt j'arrête mon jeu de scène. Je n'aurais pas dû. Avant de franchir la porte, il se tourne vers moi et plonge son regard dans le mien. Lorsque je m'en aperçois, je me dépêche de remettre mon masque de comédie. Mais c'est trop tard. Il m'a vu à visage découvert. Et je crois bien qu'il en a apperçu assez pour comprendre que je ne dis pas la vérité quand je prétend que tout va bien.

Sans un mot, il quitte le dortoir, me laissant seul. J'aime la solitude. J'aime être seul avec mes pensées. Mes pensées qui se dirigent toujours vers la même personne. Comme si c'était plus fort que moi.

Je n'ai pas envie d'aller prendre mon petit déjeuner. Je n'ai pas faim. Je n'ai pas non plus envie de me retrouver de nouveau face à une Hermione qui me reproche de ne pas faire attention à ma santé. Elle n'a pas tord. Il faut dire que cela fait deux semaines que je ne touche presque pas à mon assiette. Et puis, si je ne veux pas descendre dans la Grande Salle, c'est aussi parce que je ne veux pas le voir. Je ne veux pas me retrouver face à son mépris, face à sa haine, ... face à _lui_. Aujourd'hui je n'ai pas la force de faire semblant.  
Cette journée risque d'être longue.

~HP-DM~

POV Normal.

Dans la Grande Salle, Ron et Hermione, assis à la table des Gryffondor, légèrement à l'écart des autres, semblaient préoccupés :

- Je t'assure, Herm'. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Tu aurais vu ses yeux ... désespérément triste. Une tristesse ... bien trop grande pour un seul homme.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'on peut faire pour l'aider. Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne veut pas nous en parler.

- J'en ai pas la moindre idée. Mais quelque chose me dit qu'on ne le verra pas au petit dej', aujourd'hui.

Hermione soupira. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle le voyait dépérir. Bien sûr, il prétendait que tout allait bien. Mais parfois, il oubliait qu'il n'était pas seul et il laissait transparaître sa détresse. Même Rogue semblait s'en être aperçue puisqu'il ne lui avait pas fait une seule remarque désagréable depuis environ une semaine. Tous les professeurs semblaient inquiets. Ils regardaient tous le Survivant avec cette expression d'inquiétude et d'incompréhension. Lui ne voyait rien. Ou ne voulait pas voir. Il continuait à avoir l'air insouciant et heureux de vivre.

Ayant terminé leur repas, Ron et Hermione se dirigèrent vers la salle de cours de métamorphose. Cours commun avec les Serpentard. Il y a de meilleures façons de commencer la journée.

Les deux amis marchaient en silence. Soudain, Hermione stoppa sa marche à quelques mètres de la porte. Elle retint Ron par la manche et lui désigna, d'un signe de tête, la direction de la porte de la salle de cours. Ron regarda dans la direction indiquée par la jeune fille. Dos au mur, Harry était replié sur lui-même, la tête plongée dans ses bras croisés sur ses genoux. Silencieusement, Hermione s'approcha et s'accroupit devant lui. Tendrement, elle passa sa main dans les cheveux désordonnés de son ami. Lentement, il releva la tête. Malgré ses yeux triste, il lui sourit. Mais la jeune fille ne répondit pas à ce sourire.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi t'enfermes-tu dans un monde qui ne te ressembles pas ? Depuis quand Harry Potter est-il sujet à la dépression ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Peut-être que c'est celui là, le vrai Harry.

- Je n'aime pas le Harry que tu es en train de devenir. Je veux retrouver le Harry rieur et plein de vie. Le Harry qui fait enrager Rogue. Le Harry qui m'a apprit le vrai sens du mot "amitié". Le Harry que je considère comme mon frère. Qu'est-il devenu, ce Harry ?

Le Survivant la regarda en silence. Devait-il oui ou non le lui dire ? Il ne craignait pas vraiment la réaction de la jeune fille mais plutôt celle de Ron. Ne voulant prendre aucun risque, il préféra ne pas avouer l'entière vérité. Comment pourrait-il lui annoncer son amour pour ... Non, il ne faut pas y penser. Il faut oublier.

La douce voix de son amie le sortit de ses pensées :

- Réponds-moi, s'il te plaît. Qu'est devenu mon Harry ?

Devant les yeux implorants de la jeune fille, il céda finalement et répondit dans un murmure :

- Il est en train de mourir.

La stupeur envahit les yeux de la jeune fille. Elle se doutait que quelque chose le travaillait, mais pas à ce point. Elle voulu lui poser plus de questions mais un groupe de Serpentard arriva, avec à sa tête Drago Malefoy.

* * *

_Alors ? Z'en penser quoi ? Je continue ou je retourne me coucher ?_


	2. Qu'estce qu'il t'arrive Potter ?

**Couple** : Harry-Drago

**Rating** : K

**Disclaimer** : J'lui ai demandé, hein. Si si, j'vous assure. Mais tout ce que j'ai récolté, c'est une porte en pleine face. J.K. Rowling n'a pas voulu me prêter ses personnages. Egoïste u.u

**Note de l'auteure** : cher lectrices (et lecteurs, on sait jamais ;)) je suis désolé de ne pas avoir prit le temps de répondre à vos reviews. Mais ça m'a fait très plaisir :) Et j'espère que vous continuerez à me donner votre avis ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre ****2 : **

**Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Potter ?**

POV Drago.

Alors que Blaise me parle, je me fige sur place. L'espace de quelques secondes, mon visage a reflété la stupeur et l'étonnement. Mais j'ai rapidement remit mon masque d'indifférence et de supériorité. Il ne faudrait surtout pas que quelqu'un remarque quoi que ce soit. Je reprends ma marche et rejoins Blaise. Il me parle mais je ne l'écoute pas. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de poser mes yeux sur _lui_. _Lui_ que je hais. _Lui_ que je méprise. _Lui_ qui, en cet instant, me fait de la peine. Son regard, ses gestes, ses actes, ... Tout est différent. Il n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Et ça, ça me fait mal. Juste là, dans la poitrine. Eh oui ! Un Malefoy connaît la peine ! Et bien plus encore ... Mais je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi est-ce que ça me fait mal de le voir comme ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais l'aider ? Reprends-toi, Drago ! Un Malefoy ne connaît pas la compassion. Un Malefoy n'aide personne. Un Malefoy manipule, méprise, exècre. Il ne connaît pas d'autres sentiments. Alors pourquoi ? Je crois que je ne suis plus un Malefoy. Peut-être même ne l'ai-je jamais vraiment été. Lorsque Potter a envoyé en prison l'homme qui m'a servit de père pendant seize ans, j'en ai remercié les dieux. J'ai enfin pu vivre. Mais malheureusement, il m'a bien formé. Je continue à manipuler, mépriser, exécrer. C'est devenu comme une part de moi-même.

Mais il y aussi d'autres sentiments en moi. Je ne parviens pas à les identifier. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je veux retrouve mon meilleur ennemi. Alors bien que tout le monde le regarde avec inquiétude, moi je continue à lui adresser des regards haineux. Je continue de le provoquer, de l'insulter. Nos altercations le font réagir et instantanément, je me retrouve face à l'ancien Potter. Que ce soit lui ou moi qui gagne notre duel verbal, je m'en fous. Je parviens à le faire réagir, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Mon regard est toujours posé sur lui. Il a du se sentir observé parce qu'il lève les yeux vers moi. Je remarque tout de suite que quelque chose ne va pas. Il n'a pas mit son masque aujourd'hui. Le fait d'en porter un moi-même me permet de savoir qui fait semblant et qui est vrai. Je crois qu'il n'a plus envie de se cacher. Jouer la comédie l'a sans doute lassé. Il s'y prenait pourtant bien. Il a fallut plusieurs jours à Granger et Weasley pour se rendre compte de quelque chose. QUand aux autres Gryffondor, n'en parlons même pas.

Je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça. S'il a renoncé à faire semblant, a-t-il aussi renoncer à se battre ? Il faut que je le sache. Et pour ça, je ne connais qu'une seule solution :

- Eh bien, Potty ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu reprends les bonnes vielles habitudes de la quatrième année ?

A mon plus grand étonnement, il ne réagit pas. Mais je veux le faire réagir alors je persiste :

- Maintenant que tout le monde sait que tu pleures ta mère, tu ne te caches même plus, c'est ça ?

Toujours rien. J'ai l'impression de parler à un corps sans âme. Et bizarrement, ça me fait peur.

- Fous-lui la paix, Malefoy !

Ca, c'est Granger. Toujours à secourir ses amis. Mais ce n'est pas elle qui m'interesse.

- Reste en dehors de ça, tu veux ?

Mon ton froid la dissuade de répliquer. Elle n'a jamais été une grande adversaire dans ces duels verbaux. Je me tourne de nouveau vers Potty. Je ne supporte pas de le voir comme ça.

- Mais putain, réagis Potter !

Ma voix se veut méprisante mais est presque suppliante. La Sang-De-Bourbe et la belette me regardent bizarrement. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que doivent penser les autres. Il faut que je face gaffe à mes actes, moi. Ou ma belle image de prince des Serpentard va finir par voler en éclats !

Heureusement pour moi, Rogue arrive. En silence, je pénètre dans la salle et m'assoie au premier rang. Je pose mon sac sur la table et m'y accoude, le visage dans les mains. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive, à mon petit lion ? Je ne le reconnais plus. Une minute ! Depuis quand est-ce que je l'appelle "mon petit lion" ? Il va falloir que j'aille voir Sev à la fin du cours. Je crois que je suis malade. Appeler Potter "mon petit lion". Faut vraiment être timbré !

~HP-DM~

POV Harry.

Sans le savoir, Malefoy m'a aidé. S'il n'était pas arrivé à ce moment là, Hermione m'aurait posé des tonnes de questions pour savoir comment j'en suis arrivé là. Mais je ne veux pas lui dire que mon comportement est le résultat d'un amour impossible. Impossible et incompréhensible. Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que mon coeur le choisisse, _lui_ ! Je me trouve désespérant. De nos jours, plus personne ne meurs par amour. Et c'est ce que je suis en train de faire. C'est pathétique. Je _suis_ pathétique.

Mon regard se pose sur Malefoy. Le cours a commencé depuis dix minutes et il n'a toujours pas sorti ses affaires. C'est étonnant venant de lui. Il reste là, la tête dans les mains. Est-ce mon comportement qui le perturbe à ce point ? Pardonne-moi, Drago. Aujourd'hui je n'ai pas eut le courage de faire semblant.

- Mr Potter !

La douce voix de mon cher professeur de potions me sort de mes pensées. Je lève les yeux vers lui, attendant de connaître la raison pour laquelle il va encore m'enlever des points.

- Qu'avez-vous trouvé de si passionnant à contempler pour que vous ne vous rendiez pas compte que je vous appelle depuis deux minutes ?  
Je ne réponds pas. A quoi bon, de toute manière ? Il va m'incendier pour avoir "osé répondre de manière désinvolte à un professeur". A force, je connais ses répliques par coeur. Devant mon silence, il poursuit :

- Au lieu de regarder Mr Malefoy, vous feriez mieux de vous concentrer sur mon cours !

Ordure ! Si je n'avais pas tant de respect pour Dumbledore, je crois que je lui aurais dit ma façon de penser, à ce monstre aux cheveux gras ! Les Serpentard rigolent de la remarque de mon professeur adoré. Ron fulmine sur place et Hermione me regarde bizarrement. Aurais-tu compris, Hermione ? Aurais-tu découvert la triste réalité ? Ca ne m'étonnerais pas de toi. Mais je remarque autre chose : Malefoy ne rigole pas avec les autres Serpentard. Il s'est tourné vers moi. Que cherche-t-il ? La vérité. Lui aussi. Et là je n'en crois pas mes yeux. Il me sourit. Pas un sourire méprisant ou sarcastique, non. Un vrai sourire. Pas un sourire de Malefoy. Un sourire de Drago. Le plus merveilleux sourire que j'ai jamais vue. Mais ... pourquoi me sourit-il comme ça ?

Rogue reprend son cours. J'aimerais qu'on me laisse tranquille. Laissez-moi avec mes rêves. Laissez-moi avec mes illusions. Je n'ai plus que ça ...

* * *

_Suite dans une semaine ;)_


	3. Le secret dévoilé

**Disclaimer** : les perso ne sont pas à moi, blablabla ...

**Couple** : HP / DM

**Résumé des épisodes précédents** : Ron et Hermione ont enfin ouverts les yeux : leur meilleur ami ne va pas bien. Alors qu'Hermione commence à entrevoir les raisons de ce mal-être, Drago s'interroge lui aussi sur les raisons qui poussent le Survivant dans cet état létargique, mais il s'interroge également sur les raisons qui le poussent à s'inquiéter pour son ennemi.

**Note de l'auteur** : Tout d'abord je tenais à vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews :) Ca fait peut-être cliché mais c'est elles qui m'insitent à continuer cette histoire ;)

Petite précision pour Yohina : j'ai jamais dit que Drago était déjà sous le charme de Harry. Et il est pas prêt de le réaliser, crois-moi ! Mais je ne peux pas non plus le voir comme un être totalement vide de sentiments. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va se mettre en place au fur et à mesure :) Mais je suis consciente d'aller parfois un peu vite. En tout cas, merci pour ton honnêteté !

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 3 : **

**Le secret dévoilé**

POV Normal.

Sitôt la dernière heure de cours terminée, Harry se dirigea vers son dortoir. Ron parvint à traîner Hermione jusqu'à la bibliothèque afin qu'elle l'aide pour un devoir de métamorphose. Elle lui colla plusieurs bouquins dans les mains et s'apprêtait à partir quand Ron l'interpella, surpris de son manque d'entrain pour les devoirs :

- Où tu vas ?

- Il faut que je parle à Harry.

Elle laissa donc Ron en plan avec ses livres et se dirigea vers la Salle Commune des Gryffondor, certaine de le trouver dans leur tour. Lorsqu'elle entra dans le dortoir des garçons, elle trouva Harry assit face à la fenêtre, les genoux repliés sur lui, le regard dans le vague. Hermione prit une chaise et vint s'asseoir près de lui. Avait-il remarqué sa présence ? Elle n'aurait pas pu le dire. Tout comme ce matin devant la salle de cours, elle passa une main dans les cheveux du brun, le sortant de ses pensées. Il posa son regard sur elle mais ne dit rien. Après plusieurs minutes passées ainsi, il brisa le silence :

- Je savais que tu viendrais.

- Après ce qui s'est passé ce matin, il le fallait bien.

Il lui sourit tristement mais ne dit rien. Cette conversation s'annonçait difficile pour la jeune fille. Comment pourrait-elle l'aider s'il refusait de parler ?

- Harry, j'aimerais ... que tu m'expliques ce qui t'arrive.

- Il n'y a rien a expliquer, Mione. Je suis juste fatigué de faire semblant.

- Et pourquoi fais-tu semblant ?

- Parce que je refuse cette situation.

- Il ne faut pas que tu te refermes sur toi. Ca te ferait du bien de parler.

- Je pensais que tu avais compris.

- Disons plutôt que j'ai peur de comprendre.

- Donc tu as bel et bien deviné toute l'histoire.

- Oui ... Mais j'aimerais te l'entendre dire.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je crois sincèrement que tu n'acceptes pas tes sentiments.

Dans le regard du Survivant, la tristesse fit place à la colère. Son ton se fit plus dure :

- Evidemment que je ne les accepte pas ! Comment tu réagirais toi, à ma place ?

- Honnêtement je l'ignore.

Sa colère retomba devant la douceur de la voix de son amie. Il se leva, se dirigea vers son lit et s'y laissa tomber, la tête dans son oreiller. Hermione se leva à son tour et vint s'asseoir sur le lit, près de lui, refusant d'abandonner la partie.

- Tu comptes reste comme ça jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisse plus respirer ?

- Ca réglerait tous mes problèmes.

La jeune fille soupira et l'obligea à se mettre sur le dos, de façon à ce qu'il puisse respirer normalement.

- Je te propose quelque chose.

- Quoi ?

- Puisque tu ne peux pas dire ces mots par toi-même, je vais te poser des questions auxquelles tu répondras la première chose qui te passe par la tête. D'accord ?

- Et ça nous mènera à quoi ?

- Tu verras bien !

- On peut toujours essayer.

- Alors c'est parti. Quelle est la couleur que tu préfère ?

- Le vert.

- Qu'est-ce qui, pour toi, à le plus de valeur : l'or ou l'argent ?

- L'argent.

- Tu préfère les filles ou les garçons ?

- ...

- Harry. Je t'ai posé une question.

- Je sais.

- Je ne te jugerais pas.

- Je sais.

- Alors ? Ta réponse ?

- Les garçons.

- Donc tu es gay ?

- Oui.

- Tu voudrais qu'il soit comment ton petit ami ? Blond, brun ou bien roux ?

- Blond.

- Les yeux de quelle couleur ?

- Gris.

Les questions s'enchaînaient les unes après les autres. Harry s'était laissé prendre au jeu et répondait désormais spontanément, ne cherchant plus à se cacher. Le fait que les questions de son amie semblaient plus anodines les unes que les autres y était probablement pour beaucoup. Toujours allongé sur son lit, il se sentait bien. Le poids de ses sentiments lui pesait toujours, mais une sorte de douce chaleur l'entourait, plongeant son corps dans une source de bien être.

- Tu es amoureux ?

- Oui.

- De qui ?

- Drago.

Hermione arrêta finalement ses questions et fixait Harry, souriante. Il ne semblait pas s'être rendu compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. S'apercevant que la jeune fille ne lui posait plus de question, il lui lança un regard interrogateur. Elle ne répondit pas mais lui sourit tendrement. Comprenant ce que cela voulait dire, il rougit brusquement, et demanda :

- Je l'ai dit, c'est ça ?

Le sourire d'Hermione s'agrandit tandis que les joues de Harry devenaient encore plus rouges.

- Tu vois, c'était pas si compliqué !

- Ca c'est toi qui le dit.

- Redis-le.

- Quoi donc ?

- Tu l'as dit une fois, tu peux recommencer.

Il savait qu'elle avait raison. Mais dire ses sentiments, c'était comme les accepter et ça, il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas. La jeune fille sembla lire son trouble :

- Qu'est-ce qu'y t'en empêche, Harry ?

- Tout ça c'est contre nature.

- Parce que c'est un garçon ?

- Parce que c'est Malefoy !

La jeune fille sembla surprise par la réponse. Harry se redressa pour lui faire face :

- Essais de me comprendre, Mione. Tout nous oppose ! De notre couleur de cheveux à notre façon de voir les choses ... La liste des différences est bien trop longue ! Tout nous sépare … J'ai passé près de cinq ans à le haïr. Cinq ans à me battre contre lui, cinq ans à supporter ses remarques blessantes, ses sarcasmes ... Et maintenant sans savoir pourquoi je ... je ...

- Dis-le, Harry.

- Je l'aime.

* * *

_Verdict ?_

_Je vous donne rendez-vous samedi prochain pour la suite, si tout va bien !_


	4. Je le connais par coeur

**Disclaimer** : toujours pas à moi. J'vais peut-être traîner Rowling en justice. On sait jamais, peut-être que mes talents de comédienne convaincront les jurés ! Ouais je sais, j'ai de l'espoir XD

**Couple** : Hp/Dm

**Résumé des épisodes précédents** : Drago a enfin ouvert les yeux et a accepté le fait que Potter ne va pas bien. De son côté, Hermione a enfin réussit à faire avouer à Harry la raison de son comportement plus qu'étrange. Ses déductions se sont avérées exacte, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'Harry verrait les choses de cette façon.

**Note de l'auteure** : si y a des fautes, j'en suis désolée, je fais ce que je peux

* * *

**Chapitre 4** **: **

**Je le connais par coeur**

POV Hermione :

J'ai tout de même réussit à le lui faire admettre, mais ça n'a pas été sens mal ! Qu'est-ce que les garçons peuvent être bornés ! Bon, maintenant il va falloir que j'annonce ça à Ron. Franchement Harry, tu pouvais pas te débrouiller ? Quoique ... connaissant Ron, ça va pas être du gâteau. Finalement Harry n'a pas tord : il a l'art et la manière de se fourrer dans des situations pas possible. L'aversion de notre meilleur ami pour les Serpentard est connu de tous. Je sens que cette hitoire va mal tourner. Bon, il est où mon rouquin ? Ah, le voilà !

Alors que je m'approchais de la table où il s'était installé, il leva la tête et me vit. Pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'il n'a encore rien comprit à son devoir et qu'il va falloir que je le lui explique ?

- Hermione ! Enfin te voilà ! Je t'en supplie, aide-moi !

Bingo. Mais pour une fois, ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé d'avoir tort. Je m'assois face à lui et écarte les différents livres ouverts devant moi.

- Je t'aiderais volontiers mais avant, il faut absolument que je te parle.

- C'est à propos de Harry ?

J'acquiesce. Il referme aussitôt ses bouquins puis me fixe d'un air sérieux. Si je n'avais pas eut peur de le vexer, je crois bien que j'aurais éclaté de rire. Je ne l'avais jamais vu si ... solennel. Mais son regard inquiet me fait réagir et je suis redevenu sérieuse. La loyauté qu'il a envers Harry m'étonnera toujours.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Tu as réussit à le faire parler ?

- Avec du mal, mais j'y suis arrivée.

S'en suit alors une longue discussion. Je commence par lui expliquer la raison du comportement de notre ami, puis la profondeur de sa détresse et sa peur face à notre réaction. Sans toutefois citer le nom de la personne qui a prit le coeur de Harry. Je n'ai d'ailleurs pas précisé qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon. Je crois que ça va être dure de le lui faire admettre.

- Ron s'il te plaît, j'aimerais que, quoi que je dise, tu ne t'énerves pas.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais m'énerver ? Harry a le droit d'aimer la fille qu'il veut. A condition que ce ne soit pas une Serpentard, bien sûr !

Merde ! J'avais oublié ce détail. Oh Harry, Harry, Harry, ... pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu le choisisse, LUI ! Je respire calmement plusieurs fois. Ron me regarde bizarrement. Je crois que ça va être dure ...

~HP-DM~

POV Drago.

C'est pas possible, j'arrive à rien ! Dire que je suis venu à la bibliothèque pour m'occuper l'esprit et arrêter de penser à Potter ! Potter ... Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, bordel ! J'ai horreur de ne pas comprendre quelque chose. Et Potty est l'énigme la plus complexe que j'ai eu à affronter.

- Drago ?

La voix de Blaise me sort de mes pensées.

- Quoi ?

- C'est quoi ton problème ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ?

- Quand tu t'es levé ce matin, tu étais de bonne humeur et tu avais des projets pour faire trembler les premières années. Mais depuis ton différent avec Potter, t'es bizarre.

- T'appelle ça un différent ? Il n'a pas même répliqué !

Je pose ma tête dans la paume de ma main, boudant à moitié. Blaise ne répond pas. Il me regard fixement. Quoi ? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? Oula ! Je n'aime pas du tout quand tu as cette tête là, Blaise ! Je sens venir la connerie.

- Alors c'est ça.

- Ca quoi ?

- Potter n'a pas répondu à ta provocation et ça te perturbe.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !

- Et toi cesse de te voiler la face !

- Je me voile rien du tout ! C'est juste que ce comportement ne lui ressemble pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

- Ecoute, j'ai passé près de six ans à l'observer sous tous les angles, alors si quelqu'un le connaît, c'est bien moi !

Mais c'est que je mordrais presque. Tout ça c'est de la faute de Blaise. Si je dis que ça ne ressemble pas à Potter, c'est que ça ne lui ressemble pas, un point c'est tout ! Change de regard s'il te plaît, Blaise. J'ai l'impression que tu essaie de lire en moi. Et tu sais très bien que j'ai horreur de ça.

- Tu connais vraiment tout de lui ?

- Tout. Je connais tout de lui. Il aime les tartes aux pommes mais pas le pudding. La Vodka Iceberg mais pas le Whisky pur feu. Ses deux meilleurs amis s'appellent Ronald et Hermione. Elle est celle à qui il peut tout raconter, sa confidente, tandis que lui est le complice de ses entorses au réglement. Il adore passer du temps avec eux devant la cheminée de leur Salle Commune devant une bière-au-beurre, parlant de tout et de rieb. Il aime bien imaginer sa vie si il n'avait pas été orphelin, si il n'avait pas perdu son parrain aussi. Il aime bien prendre des bains moussant parfumés à la pomme et à la cannelle. Sa glace préférée est celle à la framboise, sa boisson non-alcoolisée préférée c'est le jus de cerise. Il est rieur mais s'énerve plus vite que la lumière. En parlant de lumière, celle de son patronus représente un cerf. Quant à sa ressemblence avec lui, il hésite souvent entre fierté et regret, pas vraiment certain de vouloir être comme lui. Mais même s'il ne les a pas connu, il est aime plus que tout et ne passe pas une nuit sans avoir saluer leur photo posée sur sa table de chevet. Je sais tant de choses sur lui que je pourrais passer des heures à en parler. Même ses expressions n'ont plus de secrets pour moi. C'est sûrement moi qui l'ai le plus observé, qui ai épié tous ses mouvements, qui connais toutes ses failles, ainsi que ses points forts. Tu vois, je le connais par coeur.

Mes yeux se sont perdus dans le vie au fur et à mesure de mes paroles. Ma colère a volé en éclats, laissant place à une tristesse encore inconnue. C'est bizarre que Blaise ne dise rien. Je cesse de fixer le vide et je pose mon regard sur lui. Il semble ... préoccupé. Oui, c'est ça préoccupé. Mais par quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

- Ecoutes, Drago. Ne le prends pas mal mais ... tu ne trouves pas ça ... comment dire ... étrange que tu connaisses tout ça ?

- Etrange ?

- Bah oui, étrange.

- Attends une minute, t'insinue quoi, là ?

- Moi ? Mais rien du tout !

C'est dingue ce que cette phrase peut sonner faux. Mais aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre. J'ai beau chercher une remarque bien sentit, rien ne vient. C'est désespérant. Et frustrant.

- QUOI !?!?!?!?!?!

Voilà la voix mélodieuse de Weasmoche qui interrompt ma réflexion. Qu'est-ce que Granger a bien pu lui raconter pour qu'il hurle comme ça ? Elle lui a demandé de sortir avec elle, ou quoi ? Quoi que ce soit, c'est pas une raison pour en faire profiter toute la bibliothèque !

* * *

_Z'en pensez quoi ? Je vous ai pas perdu en route, au moins :)_


	5. La réaction de Ron

**Couple** : Harry / Drago

**Rating** : K

**Dislaimer** : pas à moi, blablabla, vous connaissez la suite.

**Résumé des épisodes précédents** : Hermione connait désormais le secret de Harry et entreprend d'en parler à Ron. De son côté, Drago cherche toujours a comprendre pourquoi le changement de Potter le touche autant. Mais il doit également convraincre Blaise que sa réaction face à cette situation n'a rien d'anormale.

**Note de l'auteur** : voici le chapitre que certain attendait avec impatience ;) J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : **

**La réaction de Ron**

POV Ron :

- Je t'en supplie dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai !

Je ne peux pas le croire .. Non, c'est impossible ! Pas lui ! Je t'en supplie Hermione, dis-moi que c'est faux ... Il y a tellment d'élèves dans cette école ! Pitié Mione, dis-moi que tout ça n'est pas vrai.

- Je t'en prie, Ron, parles moins fort ! Je ne tiens pas à ce que tout Poudlard soit au courant !

- Mais est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de me dire ?

En silence elle acquiesce. A ses yeux je comprends qu'elle est sincère. Et pourtant je refuse de l'accepter. Non, c'est impossible. Harry ne peut pas être ... enfin ... ressentir quelque chose pour Malefoy ! C'est impossible. Impossible. Impossible. Impossible. Je ne peux pas le croire. C'est comme ... s'il m'avait trahi. Est-ce que cela veut dire que toutes ces fois où ils se sont battus n'étaient que de la comédie ?

- Comment ... comment est-ce arrivé ?

Ma voix n'est qu'un murmure. Ai-je vraiment envie de le savoir ? Je n'ose pas la regarder en face alors je fixe la table. Je bouge nerveusement sur ma chaise, pas vraiment sûr de vouloir connaître le fin mot de cette histoire. Hermione semble ne pas savoir quoi me répondre.

- En fait il ... il ne sait pas exactement quand ses sentiments ont changés. Mais il a remarqué qu'il ne le provoquait plus pour les mêmes raisons.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- S'il le provoque c'est pour le pousser à bout afin qu'ils en viennent aux mains.

- Ca lui fait plaisir de se faire frapper par Malefoy ?

Je la vois qui cherche ses mots. Je crois que je ne vais pas apprécier la réponse. Elle aussi fixe la table à présent.

- S'il cherche à en venir aux mains c'est ... c'est pour pouvoir le toucher.

Mais yeux s'écarquillent sous la surprise. Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça. Différents sentiments s'embrouillent en moi. La colère, le dégoût, le mépris, ... Trahit. Harry m'a trahit. Tout ça pour un Malefoy. Je le déteste. Il faut que je sorte. Que j'encaisse tout ça. J'ai perdu mon meilleur ami. Et toutes ces bagares que j'ai encouragé ! Tout ça pour que Malefoy puisse le ... tripoter ! J'crois que je vais vomir.

Sous le regard inquiet d'Hermione, je me lève et sort de la bibliothèque, laissant mes affaires telles quelles. Ma meilleure amie ne cherche pas à me retenir. Elle a comprit que j'ai besoin d'être seul. Comment a-t-il pu me faire ça ? J'ai besoin de faire le vide.

~HP-DM~

C'est la troisième fois que je fais le tour du lac. Il doit être plus de vingt-deux heures. J'ai raté le dîner. Etonnant venant de moi. Mais cette histoire m'a coupé l'appétit. Je n'arrive pas comment il en est venu à éprouver autre chose que de la haine envers ce connard qui nous pourri la vie depuis notre toute première année.

Lorsque je remonte dans le dortoir, Harry est déjà couché. Ses rideaux sont tirés. Je ne sais pas s'il dort déjà et je ne veux pas le savoir.

~HP-DM~

POV Drago :

Je sens que Harry a un grave problème, mais je me vois mal arriver vers lui et lui dire : "eh Potter, j'ai remarqué que tu n'allais pas très bien en ce moment, tu veux qu'on en parle ?" Je suis tout simplement incapable de lui apporter de l'aide. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il s'est disputé avec Weasley. Toute l'école ne parle plus que de ça et les rumeurs les plus folles traversent les couloirs. Ca n'a pas arrangé les choses, bien au contraire. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, je fais très attention à ce genre de détails. Je sais par exemple que Harry n'a assisté qu'à deux repas durant ces deux dernières semaines. Il ne parle presque à personne. Sauf à Hermione. Et encore, c'est surtout elle qui parle. Lui écoute la plupart du temps. Je sais également qu'il n'avait pas dormi correctement depuis ce même laps de temps, et qu'il perd du poids à une vitesse alarmante. Je l'observe en silence pendant les cours, alors qu'il se tient à l'écart, allant de salle en salle sans parler à personne, disposant ses livres et ses plumes sans aucun soin sur son bureau, manquant dates limites sur dates limites pour ses devoirs, perdant un nombre incalculable de points en Potions à cause de son inattention. Je peux voir les cernes sous ses yeux, l'expression effrayée de son visage, l'air de solitude impénétrable qui l'entoure tel un brouillard. Et quelquefois, j'hurle intérieurement en le regardant, et je dois me maîtriser physiquement pour ne pas se précipiter vers lui, le serrer dans mes bras et le supplier de me parler. Oh mon dieu Harry, comment puis-je t'aider si tu ne me laisses pas t'approcher ?

Je ne me reconnais plus. Tout comme lui, lentement je dépéris. Mais contrairement à lui, je le cache. A quoi bon montrer le mal qui me ronge ? Je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Je le déteste. Et pourtant je veux l'aider. Je vais devoir parler à Granger bientôt, sinon nous le perdrons pour toujours. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Potter ? Il y a encore quinze jours tu faisais semblant d'aller bien. Mais aujourd'hui tu ne te caches même plus. Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer ? Je n'aime pas le Potter que tu es en train de devenir. Tu ne souris plus, ne parle plus, ... Tu ne te défends même plus face aux provocations des Serpentard. Peut-être es-tu lassé ? Mais alors pourquoi réagis-tu encore aux miennes ? Tu me détestes donc à ce projet ? Ta haine pour moi est-elle si grande que tu en oublies ta peine ? Bizarrement ça me fait plaisir. Parce que l'espace de quelques instants, je parviens à te faire oublier tes problèmes. Et en même temps, ça me fait mal. Parce que le fait que tu réagisses ainsi démontre à quel point tu me hais. Je ne veux plus de cette haine, de ce mépris, de ce dégoût que je t'inspire. Je ne veux plus de cette guerre entre nous. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, je veux apprendre à te connaître. Je veux t'aider.

Bon sang, Malefoy, mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? C'est quoi cet élan de sympathie pour Saint Potter ? Toi non plus tu n'es plus le même.

- Drago !

Putain, Parkinson lâche-moi ! Tous mes camarades me fuis depuis qu ma mauvaise humeur est continue. Mais bien entendu, cela lui passe au dessus de la tête. Je pose un regard noir sur elle.

- Drago, ça fait plus de cinq minutes que je t'appelle !

- Ca ne t'ai pas venu à l'idée que si je ne te répondais pas c'est que je n'en avais pas envie ?

T'as raison Parkinson, ne dit rien. Sinon je crois que je vais faire un malheur. Je voudrais juste être tranquille pour pouvoir penser tranquillement à mon petit lion ! Est-ce vraiment trop demander ? Blaise me fixe de ce même regard qu'il a depuis quinze jours. Ses yeux semble me dire : "je sais que c'est à cause de Potter que tu souffre". Je ne veux pas l'admettre. Et puis de toute façon, comment pourrais-je être réjouies de cette situation ? Evidemment que cette situation m'affecte ! Si Potter continue comme ça, il va finir par y passer et alors j'aurais gagné notre duel. Ce duel qui dure depuis maintenant six ans. Non, je ne veux pas. Ne me laisse pas, Potter. S'il te plaît.

* * *

_Une remarque ? Une critique ? Je suis ouverte à tout :) _

_Y a que comme ça qu'on s'améliore !_

_Je vous retrouve le week-end prochain pour la suite, si le site ne nous refait pas un caprice :)_

_Bonne journée à tous et à toutes !_


	6. Ron, il faut qu'on parle

**Disclaimer** : Toujours pas à moi. J'vais le mettre sur ma liste de Noël, on verra bien.

**Couple** : Harry/Drago

**Rating** : K (toujours pas de lemon, désolée)

**Résumé des épisodes précédents** : Le secret de Harry n'en est plus un pour ses deux meilleurs amis. Mais alors qu'Hermione a très bien accepté la chose, Ron refuse désormais de parler à celui qui fut son meilleur ami. Quant à Drago, il supporte de moins en moins cette situation mais ne sait pas comment agir.

**Note de l'auteur** : je voulais juste vous dire un grand MERCI pour vos reviews !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : **

**Ron, il faut qu'on parle**

POV Normal :

Torturé par des insomnies destructrices, il vagabondait dans le château et les jardins la nuit. Les mêmes pensées désespérées tournant sans cesse dans sa tête jusqu'à l'aube, moment où il se préparait à endurer une nouvelle journée insignifiante dans un nuage d'indifférence. Son apparence physique était désormais si misérable qu'il avait totalement arrêté de se regarder dans une glace. Ses résultats était si bas que McGonagall l'avait convoqué dans son bureau, furieuse, et avait exprimé sa forte déception. Mais il n'arrivait même pas à se rappeler ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Rogue lui avait enlevé cinquante points pour l'avoir surpris à errer dans les jardins au milieu de la nuit, mais il n'était ni honteux ni préoccupé de l'honneur de sa Maison. Et Hermione. Elle l'observait, tout le temps, le forçant à croiser son regard, refusant d'être mise à l'écart. Elle jetait des coups d'oeil réprobateurs à son corps maigre, à son aspect miteux, aux cernes sous ses yeux. Et elle savait. Elle savait pourquoi. Mais ne comprenait pas.

~HP-DM~

POV Harry :

Déjà le jour. J'ai franchement l'impression que les nuits sont de plus en plus courtes. Je prends mon courage à deux mains et me lève. Le dortoir est vide. Ils doivent tous être dans la Grande Salle. Une fois de plus je n'irais pas. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de le croiser. Je fais tout mon possible pour l'éviter. Les seuls moments où je suis obligé de le voir c'est pendant les cours communs. Dans ces moments là je ne peux pas m'empêcher de poser les yeux sur lui. Et c'est aussi dans ces moments là que je sens le regard de Ron sur moi. Je me doutais qu'il le prendrait mal mais pas à ce point. Je ne sais même pas ce qui le gène le plus : que j'aime un garçon ou que j'aime Malefoy ? Pardonne-moi, Ron. Mais je ne peux pas changer mes sentiments simplement parce que tu n'acceptes pas mon choix. Je te laisserais tout le temps qu'il te faudra pour te faire à cette idée mais s'il te plaît, ne me rejettes pas.

Cela fait quinze jours que tu ne m'as pas adressé la parole et j'avoue que c'est dure à supporter. Je suis complètement perdu. J'ai besoin de ton soutient. Et au lieu de ça ... tu m'ignores. Je crois que le plus dure ce sont les regards de dégoût que tu poses sur moi. Hermione tente chaque jour de justifier ton comportement. Je n'ai pas le courage de lui dire que ça ne sert à rien. Elle n'a pas à te justifier. Je comprends ta réaction, tu sais. Mais j'espère sincèrement que tu reviendras vers moi. J'ai longuement hésité avant d'accepter qu'Hermione t'en parle. Mais je ne voulais pas te le cacher. Le temps nous a apprit qu'il n'est pas bon d'avoir des secrets entre nous. Peut-être aurais-je dû faire une exception. Je crois que j'aurais du m'y prendre autrement. J'aurais du y aller en douceur et laisser des indices pour que tu comprennes par toi-même. Cette idée se serait progrésivement insinuée dans ton esprit et le choc aurait été moins grand. Mais maintenant il est trop tard. Je n'ai plus qu'à espérer que ton amitié pour moi sera plus forte que ta haine pour Drago.

~HP-DM~

POV Hemione :

Lorsque j'arrive devant la salle de cours avec Ron, Harry est déjà là. Comme tous les matins. Et une fois de plus il n'a pas prit de petit déjeuner. Cette situation ne peut plus durer. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il en fait tout un plat. D'accord, c'est Malefoy. Mais ce n'est pas une raison ! Je reconnais que je ne comprends pas son choix. Je suppose qu'il a du voir quelque chose qui m'a échappé. Quelque chose qui nous a tous échappé.

Un grognement de la part de Ron me fait sortir de mes pensées. Il me fait comprendre qu'il ne veut pas voir Harry. Qu'est-ce que les garçons peuvent être stupide ! Ronald Weasley nous devons avoir une conversation, que ça te plaise ou non ! Je ne peux plus jongler entre ces deux amitiés. J'ai m'impression d'être revenue en quatrième année, quand notre rouquin national a fait tout un scandale sur le fait qu'Harry participe à la Coupe des Trois Sorciers. Il faudra également que je trouve le moyen de parler à Malefoy. Depuis que Harry va mal, Malefoy n'est plus le même. Je suis sur que cela cache quelque chose. Il va falloir que je trouve quoi.

Le professeur d'Histoire de la magie arrive et nous pénétrons dans la salle de classe. Je sais déjà comment tout cela va se passer. Malefoy ne prendra pas la peine de sortir ses affaires et se plongera dans ses pensées pendant les deux prochaines heures. Harry laissera son esprit et son regard divaguer jusqu'à Malefoy. Et Ron fixera Harry. Comme à chaque cours que l'on a en commun avec les Serpentard. Il est vraiment temps de mettre un terme à tout ça.

~HP-DM~

Enfin terminé ! J'ai crue que cette journée ne finirait jamais ! C'est fou ce que le temps peut passer lentement quand on attend quelque chose. Maintenant que les cours sont finis, je vais pouvoir parler à Ron. Je lui demande de me suivre et l'emmène dehors. Nous sommes ainsi loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Nous commençons à marcher doucement le long du lac. Je ne sais pas comment amener le sujet alors je ne dis rien. Je crois cependant qu'il a compris de quoi j'aimerais lui parler.

- C'est à propos de Harry, c'est ça ?

En silence, j'acquiesce. Je l'entends pousser un soupire. Peut-être n'est-il encore pas prêt. Mais nous ne pouvons plus attendre.

- Pourquoi as-tu réagis comme ça ?

J'aurais peut-être dû préciser ma question. Il ne répond pas. Je lève les yeux vers lui. Il semble perdu dans ses pensées. Serait-il possible qu'il n'est pas comprit son propre comportement ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment.

- Est-ce que c'est le fait que son coeur ait choisit un garçon qui te pose un problème ?

- Non ! Dean et Seamus sortent ensemble depuis trois mois et ça n'a rien changé à nos relations !

- Alors pourquoi agis-tu comme ça avec Harry ?

- Mais parce que c'est Malefoy ! Enfin Mione, tu te rends compte de ce qui se passe ?

- Peut-être bien plus que toi.

- Comment ça ?

- La seule chose que tu vois, c'est que Harry aime Malefoy. Mais tu ne t'ai jamais demandé pourquoi ! Tu n'as jamais essayé de le comprendre ! Et alors qu'il avait besoin de toi, de nous, tu lui a fait cette stupide crise ! Tu es tellement obnibulé par Malefoy que tu ne remarques même pas la détresse de celui que tu appelles ton meilleur ami !

Au fur et à mesure de ma tirade, j'ai senti la colère monter en moi. Ron me regarde, étonné. C'est vrai que je ne m'emporte que très rarement. Mais je commence franchement à en avoir marre de son caractère de cochon. Le regard de Ron commence à changer. Il a l'air de chercher une confirmation de mes paroles dans ses souvenirs.

- Tu as raison ... et en même temps tu as tort.

- ...

- Je reconnais que je ne m'étais pas aperçu que Harry allait encore plus mal qu'avant. Mais contrairement à ce que tu penses j'ai cherché à comprendre. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Pourquoi Malefoy et pas un autre ?

- Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois poser la question.

* * *

_Oui je sais, certains d'entre vous vont protester parce que je met des "pavés" comme vous dîtes si bien :) Mais je ne vois pas comment faire autrement. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'enlever ces passages. J'espère seulement que ça ne vous à pas dissuadez de continuer à lire !_

_Bonne journée à tous et à toutes !_


	7. Réconciliation

**Couple :** HP/DM

**Rating** : K

**Disclaimer** : Faut-il vraiment le redire ?

**Résumé des épisodes précédents** : Malefoy est en plein combat intérieur. Sa préoccupation pour l'état de santé du Survivant est-elle normale ? Hermione a enfin eu sa conversation avec Ron mais ne sait toujours pas si cela va arranger les choses.

**Note de l'auteure : **Ce chapitre a été grandement inspirée d'une fiction intitulée "pensées inconcevables". Excellente fiction, soit dit en passant. ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : **

**Réconciliation**

POV Normal :

Après avoir réfléchit à sa discussion avec Hermione, Ron avait décidé de passer outre sa rancoeur pour Malefoy. Si le Serpentard contribuait au bonheur de Harry, alors il ferait avec. Cette décision lui avait couté beaucoup, mais surement moins que la perte de son meilleure ami. D'un pas décidé, le rouquin se dirigea vers le dortoir des Gryffondor, certain d'y trouver Harry. Sa certitude se confirma. Il demanda à Neville, Seamus et Dean de les laisser seuls. Ils s'exécutèrent, se doutant de ce qui allait se passer. Un à un ils quittèrent la pièce, puis la porte se referma, laissant Ron et Harry seuls. Aucun des deux ne parlaient, ne sachant pas comment s'y prendre. Enfin, des mots sortirent, avec hésitation.

- Je suis désolé Ron, vraiment. J'ai ... passé beaucoup de temps à réfléchir tout seul.

- Harry, écoute-moi. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Tu n'as pas à t'expliquer. Tu n'as pas à dire quoi que ce soit. C'est à moi de le faire. Pour l'instant, dis-moi simplement que tu vas bien, et que tu es de retour.

Les yeux de Ron étaient mouillés de larmes. Harry en fut remué au-delà de ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il avait espéré en dépit de tout, qu'une réconciliation avec Ron serait un jour possible, après que l'épouvantable "affaire Malefoy" eût été réglée. C'est-à-dire après que ses sentiments se soient éteint. Mais il n'allait, semblait-il, jamais régler "l'affaire Malefoy" de la manière qu'il avait espéré. Alors pourquoi pensait-il encore à poursuivre cette scène pénible avec Ron ? Même maintenant, ça serait plus facile pour celui qui fut son ami si lui, Harry, partait. Ron ne comprendrait jamais pour Malefoy. S'il s'excusait auprès de Ron à présent, comme tous les nerfs de son corps lui disaient de faire, ne serait-ce pas rendre les choses encore plus douloureuses à la fin ?

Ron voyait l'incertitude atroce et la peur dans les yeux de Harry. Tout comme il voyait le profond besoin que Harry avait de leur amitié. Maintenant et toujours.

- Harry, s'il te plaît, écoutes. Pour moi, peu importe ce que tu as fait, ou quels sont tes problèmes. Je ne te jugerai jamais de façon négative. Si tu tuais Rogue ou couchais avec McGonagall, ou même l'inverse, je serais là pour brandir tes bannières. Il n'y a rien que tu puisses me dire qui me fera changer d'avis. Et je ne veux même pas que tu me le dises maintenant, bon dieu. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu me dises que tu vas bien, et que nous n'aurons plus à nous ignorer une seconde de plus !

Il pleurait ouvertement à présent. Harry quand à lui, ne disait toujours rien.

- Oh bordel, Harry ! Ne me laisse pas tout faire tout seul ! S'il te plaît, ne me laisse me ridiculiser encore plus ! Si tu veux encore t'en aller, alors va-t'en.

Harry craquait. Dans quelques secondes, il capitulerait, il sentait la tension sur le point de briser son corps en deux. Mais, Ron avait encore plus de choses à dire.

- Harry !

Il criait presque à présent.

- Faut-il vraiment que je le dise ? N'as-tu pas toujours su que tu es le meilleur pote que j'ai jamais eu ? Que personne n'a jamais eu ? Oh mon vieux, tu m'as vraiment déchiré ces dernières semaines, putain, je ne sais même pas ce qui m'a prit ! Tout ça, c'est de ma faute ...

Il avait atteint le seuil de ce que ses émotions pouvaient supporter, et il agrippa les épaules de Harry si fermement que celui-ci était cloué sur place. Il retrouva sa voix, mais incapable de se contenir dans un moment pareil, si intense et si fébrile, elle se brisa, submergée par un nouveau flot de larmes. D'une toute petite voix étranglé, Harry parvint à parler :

- Je suis désolé. Tellement désolé.

Harry empoigna les épaules de Ron et le serra contre lui. Ils s'agrippèrent fermement l'un à l'autre. Harry découvrit que lui-même pleurait, et ce depuis quelques minutes. Mais ces larmes, si longtemps refoulées, depuis tant d'années restées inutilisées par fierté, ne le firent pas s'effondrer comme une masse. Elles l'obligèrent à se concentrer sur l'importance d'un moment comme celui-ci, l'obligèrent à réaliser parfaitement à quel point Ron comptait pour lui. Ron faisait partie de lui. Une partie intégrante de lui. Et les larmes que Ron avait arrachées au corps maigre et épuisé de Harry semblèrent fortifier le Survivant plutôt que de faire divaguer son esprit. Sa voix se raffermit tandis que celle de Ron perdait toute son impétuosité.

- S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, pardonne-moi ! Crois-moi Ron, crois-moi, je n'ai jamais, jamais, voulu te faire du mal. JAMAIS ! Comment aurais-je pu ? Mais ... mais je sais que tu déteste Malefoy plus que tout et ... je savais que tu n'accepterais pas mes sentiments pour lui. J'ai eut tellement de mal à les accepter moi-même ...

Sa voix se brisa elle aussi, et les deux restèrent étroitement enlacés, se balançant légèrement, pleurant toujours tous les deux. Mais Harry avait d'autres choses à dire. Il parla doucement dans le cou de Ron.

- Ron, je suis désolé, je ne peux pas te demander de me pardonner jusqu'à ce que je me sois expliqué, mais ... comment te l'expliquer ? Je n'ai pas choisit de l'aimer, crois-moi Ron. Je ne veux pas ... je ne peux pas ...

Il y eut un long silence avant que Ron ne se recule légèrement et regarde Harry droit dans les yeux.

- Ecoute-moi maintenant. Je comprendrai. Je comprends déjà mieux que tu ne le crois. Mais on a des siècles pour les explications. Pas maintenant. Si c'est ce que tu veux, dis-moi simplement que maintenant on est à nouveau amis, s'il te plaît. Et pardonne-moi. Je t'en supplie. Je sais que ... les sentiments ne se commandent pas. Si tu es ... amoureux de Malefoy alors ... je l'accepterais. Tu es mon meilleur ami ... mon sixième frère ... Je ne veux pas te perdre à cause de ça. Tu es libre d'aimer qui tu veux. Un garçon, une fille, un Poufsouffle, un Serpentard, ... tout ce que tu veux je m'en fou. Et si un jour, Malefoy fait parti intégrante de ta vie alors ... je l'accepterais. Mais je t'en prit, dis-moi qu'on est toujours amis.

Harry regarda Ron. Comment diable pourrait-il refuser un jour l'amitié de Ron ?

- Bien sûr que c'est ce que je veux. fit Harry d'une toute petite voix. Je serai honoré d'être ton ami, Ron Weasley.

Harry sentit l'anxiété de Ron commencer à se dissiper lorsqu'il dit, très lentement :

- Ok. Marché conclu alors !

Un soupçon de sourire apparut sur leurs deux visages, qui devint bientôt un large sourire plein de larmes. Ils s'étreignirent à nouveau, les blessures se cicatrisant aussi vite qu'elles avaient été mises à nu. Voulant passer à autre chose, Ron changea de sujet :

- Bon dieu, t'as une mine affreuse, Harry.

- Toi aussi, t'es pas beau à voir, Ron. rétorqua Harry, lui aussi en souriant, le soulagement se répandant dans ses veines.

Finalement, ils se séparèrent. Ron regarda sa montre.

- Pas mal. Douze minutes. J'aurais cru que ça prendrait des heures, vu le putain d'entêté que je suis. On a largement assez de temps pour aller manger. Et toi, Harry Potter, tu vas venir manger avec moi maintenant, t'asseoir avec nos amis, qui étaient tous morts d'inquiétude, et prendre un repas décent pour une fois, bon sang. Et pas de discussion !

- Ok, Ron, pas de discussion. Mais t'es sûr qu'ils voudront que je m'assois avec eux ?

- Il n'y a pas de raison qu'ils ne t'acceptent pas à notre table. Tu ne leur à rien fait. Le seul fautif dans cette histoire, c'est moi. Moi et ma foutu connerie !

Harry lui sourit encore une fois. Tout serait moins dure à présent que Ron était de nouveau à ses côtés.

- Merci, Ron. Tu m'as vraiment manqué, tu sais ?

- Je sais. Et tu m'as manqué aussi, p'tit con. Et j'étais, sans vouloir tomber dans le mélodrame, vraiment inquiet. Tu n'as que la peau sur les os. Et tu es épuisé. Et je crois que tu es malade. Mais on pourrait en parler plus tard, ou demain, n'importe quand. Tout ce qui compte maintenant, c'est que tu sois un peu plus présentable pour ton public.

Tout sourire, ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner ensemble.

* * *

_Comme quoi, tout s'arrange :) J'espère que vous avez aimer ! Bonne journée à tous et à toutes !_


	8. Cette nuit là j'ai vue un ange

**Disclaimer :** Et si je commettais un vole ? Mouais. Mais les revendiquer comme m'appartenant reviendrait à avouer mon crime. Flute u.u

**Couple :** Harry/Drago

**Rating** : K

**Résumé des épisodes précédents : **Drago s'intérroge et doit supporter les étrange sous-entendus de son meilleur ami. Ron a enfin pris son courage à deux mains et est passé au dessus de sa haine envers Malefoy.

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 8 :**

**Cette nuit là j'ai vu un ange**

POV Drago :

Ce matin je te vois franchir les portes de la Grande Salle avec Weaslaid. Vos sourire suffisent à faire comprendre que vous vous êtes retrouvés. Bizarrement j'en suis heureux. Moi Drago Malefoy je suis heureux pour un autre que moi. C'est étrange. Mais pas déplaisant. Tu as l'air d'être redevenu toi. Cette constatation me donne envie de sourire. Mais je n'en ai pas le droit. Tu t'installes face à Granger, Weasley à tes côtés. Je peux ainsi t'observer à la dérobé. je me plais à croire que tu l'as fait exprès. Tu souris toujours. Tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Du moins je l'espère. Parce que je ne pouvais plus supporter de te voir comme ça.

Mon regard est toujours posé sur toi. Tu as dû le sentir puisque tu lèves les yeux dans ma direction. Nos regards s'accrochent. Il n'y a aucune haine dans cet échange. Mais ce que je vois dans tes yeux me brise le coeur. Il y a toujours cette tristesse en toi. Cette tristesse que je ne supporte pas. Pourquoi, Harry ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cette douleur ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait mal à ce point ?

Je vois ton visage exprimer de l'étonnement. Je me rends alors compte que j'avais laissé tomber mon masque d'indifférence. Je brise le lien de nos regards et me tourne vers mes camarades. Ils me regardent tous bizarrement Et merde, je n'ai pas remis ce fichu masque ! Je m'empresse de le faire. Je redeviens froid, indifférent, arrogant. Mentir se doit d'être inné. Ils semblent un peu rassurés de me voir reprendre ce rôle. Mais je sais qu'une part d'eux-même se pose des questions.

Je sens toujours ton regard sur moi. Contrairement à moi, tu n'as pas détourné les yeux. J'ai envie d'aller à la rencontre de ce regard. De le croiser, de le déchiffrer. J'aime quand tu poses tes sur moi. Je me sens ... vivant. Comme si une chaleur m'entourait. Dans ces moments là je me sens vraiment bien.

La chaleur me quitte. Je comprends alors que tu as finis par détourner les yeux. Weasmoche a dû accaparer ton attention. Maudit rouquin ! Il ne pouvait pas s'occuper de son assiette ? J'ai froids maintenant. Tellement froid. Pendant ces quinze derniers jours, j'ai senti cette chaleur à chacun de nos cours communs. Si bien que je m'arrangeais toujours pour être dans ton champs de vision. C'est étrange. Pourquoi est-ce que je recherche cette chaleur ? Pourquoi est-ce que je l'ai laissé me toucher ? J'ai l'impression que je vais me brûler les ailes. Mais il est trop tard. Je ne peux déjà plus m'en passer. Il parait que les sorciers qui sont froids comme moi ont besoin de la chaleur d'un autre pour survivre. Je n'ai jamais prêté attention à cette légende. J'aurais peut-être dû.

- Drago ?

Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore, Parkinson ? Tu ne peux pas me laisser tranquille ne serait-ce que deux petites minutes ? Oui nous étions fiancées, oui nos parents tenaient à ce mariage, oui tu as des sentiments pour moi. Mais la chose qui m'a servit de père est à présent derrière les barreaux, alors il n'est plus question que j'accepte ce mariage arrangé. Fous-moi la paix ! Je me demande ce qui me retiens de te dire tout ça. Mon éducation, sans doute.

- Dray ?

- Quoi ?

Mon ton est froid et méprisant. Mais elle y est habituée, la chieuse. Ca ne lui fait plus peur. Et c'est bien dommage ! Elle n'ose pas me regarder en face et joue nerveusement avec ses cheveux. Qu'est-ce qu'elle va encore me sortir comme connerie ?

- Surtout ne le prends pas mal, d'accord ? Et ne t'énerve pas non plus, c'est une simple question.

Ca commence bien. J'ai horreur qu'on tourne autours du pot.

- Parce que tu vois, depuis quelques temps tu es bizarre et ...

- Bon, tu la poses ta question ?

Vu la façon dont elle hésite je suis sûr de ne pas apprécier sa demande.

- Est-ce que, par hasard, tu ne serais pas ... amoureux ... de Potter ?

Alors là je suis sur le cul. Heureusement que je suis déjà assis parce que je crois que mes jambes ne m'auraient pas soutenue bien longtemps.

- NON MAIS CA VA PAS ?!?!?!

Ma phrase amène le silence dans la Grande Salle. Mais je suis bien trop furieux pour m'en soucier. Je ne peux pas le croire ! Oser imaginer que je suis amoureux de St Potter ! Mais cette fille à pété un câble ! Si j'avais pu la tuer de mes yeux je jure que je l'aurais fait ! Moi, Drago Malefoy, amoureux de Potty ... pauvre folle !

- T'en a encore beaucoup des conneries dans ce genre ? Parce que là t'as vraiment touché le fond !

Je me tourne vers Blaise, cherchant un peu de soutient. Il fuit mon regard. Tour à tour je dévisage chacun de mes camarades. Ils affichent tous le même air coupable. Mais qui a bien pu leur fourrer une telle idée dans la tête, bordel ! Je préfère partir plutôt que de rester deux secondes de plus à cette table.

Rapidement je quitte la Grande Salle, rageur. Sans trop savoir comment, je me retrouve dehors, sous la neige. Lorsque je m'en aperçois, ma colère retombe. Voir ces flocons de neige tomber doucement, portés par le vent, me rappelle cette fameuse nuit. Je faisais ma ronde, comme tout bon préfet qui se respect, lorsque je le vis depuis la fenêtre du deuxième étage. De là je ne voyais pas de qui il s'agissait. En courant je descendis les deux étages et me retrouvais dehors sous la neige, comme ce fameux soir. J'étais à quelques mètres de lui. Il restait là, immobile. Sans cape ni manteau, les mains dans les poches de son jean, la tête relevé vers le ciel étoilé. Ces yeux émeraude brillaient d'une étrange lueur. Quelques flocons s'accrochaient à ses cheveux noir ébène. Il était tout simplement magnifique. Il a fermé les yeux, la tête toujours lever. Et là je la vis. Cette unique larme que je t'ai vu verser.

Lentement, elle a perlé au bord de ton oeil et a glissé le long de ta joue. Une seule et unique larme. Je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à briser cette image. Un ange. Voilà ce que tu étais à cet instant. Un ange déchu à qui l'on interdit de retourner au Ciel. Sans que tu ne me vois, je suis rentré au château et j'ai poursuivis ma ronde, perdu dans les pensées. Depuis cette nuit, je ne cesse de revoir cette scène. Et je ne cesse de chercher une explication à mon comportement. Pourquoi ai-je été incapable d'intervenir ? Tu n'avais pas le droit d'être là, j'aurais donc pu te mettre en retenu. Mais je n'ai rien fait. Je n'ai pas pu. Entouré de cette neige dans cette nuit étoilée, tu semblais intouchable. Mais surtout, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, tu semblais ... vivant.

S'il te plaît Potter, arrête ça immédiatement. Tu es en train de me changer et je ne le veux pas. Tu me rends faible. Dépêche-toi de redevenir comme avant. Que l'on reprenne nos disputes, nos altercations, nos bagarres, ... Redeviens toi et je redeviendrais moi.

~HP-DM~

POV Blaise :

Je lui avais bien dit de ne pas en parler. Mais plus têtue que Parkinson, y a pas ! Je suis parfaitement conscient des sentiments qu'elle a pour lui. Mais il y a bien longtemps qu'elle a perdu toutes ses chances. Je ne sais pas exactement quand. Il ne l'a jamais aimé, c'est vrai. Mais là ... je suis persuadé que son coeur n'est plus à prendre. Entêté et orgueilleux comme il est, il ne l'avouera jamais. Et pourtant ... pourtant il l'a presque fait.

_Flash Back :_

Ce soir là, Drago allait vraiment mal. J'étais venu le voir dans sa chambre de préfet et l'avais trouvé avachit sur un fauteuil, tenant une bouteille de Whisky Pur-Feu à moitié vide. Il ne semblait déjà plus très clair.

- Drago ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

- Ca se voit pas ? Je fais un tennis !

Sarcastique, comme d'habitude. Je n'y fit pas attention et lui arracha la bouteille des mains.

- Hey ! C'est à moi ! Rends-la moi !

Drago tenta de se lever mais perdit l'équilibre. Je le rattrapais et le fit se rasseoir dans le fauteuil. J'ai posé la bouteille sur une table et ai avancé un autre fauteuil jusqu'à mon camarade, dans lequel je pris place. Le prince des Serpentard semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse, Drago ?

- Rien.

- Oh oui, t'es vachement convainquant ...

Mon sarcastique ne fit pas réagir mon interlocuteur. Je poussais un soupir et décidais de jouer franc jeu :

- C'est Potter, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu vas pas remettre ça ! Je ne ressens rien pour Harry !

J'ai alors posé sur mon ami un regard compatissant. Cela allait être plus difficile que prévu. Mais peut-être pourrais-je pousser Drago à se vendre tout seul ?

- Et depuis quand tu l'appel Harry ?

- Je n'ai pas ...

Un sourire sur mes lèvres, j'acquiesçais. Drago se laissa tomber contre le dossier de son siège.

- Arrête tes conneries.

- Drago ... Pansy a raison, tu sais. Tu agis différemment avec Potter. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je ne supporte plus de le voir comme ça.

Cela me surprit un peu que mon ami l'admette aussi facilement. J'allais peut-être lui rendre sa bouteille finalement. Si cela pouvait le faire parler, pourquoi pas ?

- Drago, tu sais que je ne trahirais jamais tes secrets. Alors répond-moi franchement, s'il te plaît. Que ressens-tu pour Harry ?

- Je ... je crois je ...

C'est à ce moment là que la porte s'ouvrit brusquement pour laisser apparaître Nott. Sans se formaliser de la situation, il s'adressa à moi :

- Rogue veut te voir. Maintenant.

Sans attendre de réponse, il sorti. Je me tournais vers mon ami et soupirais. Inutile de faire attendre le directeur de notre maison. Avant de franchir la porte, je pris tout de même le temps de m'adresser à Drago :

- On reprendra cette conversation plus tard, petit prince.

_Fin du Flash Back_

J'en suis sûr. Si cet abruti de Nott n'était pas arrivé, Drago l'aurait avoué. C'est étrange de voir qu'il est plus lucide sur ses sentiments lorsqu'il est saoul. Je crois que cela va être dure de le lui faire admettre. Pourtant ces regards qu'il lui lance ne trompe personne. Tous les Serpentard s'intérrogent sur leur prince et certains commencent à entrevoir la vérité. Dans cette histoire, Drago est le seul à ne pas avoir comprit. Non, en fait ils sont deux. Potter non plus n'a pas comprit. C'est amusant de voir que les deux principaux concernés ne se rendent compte de rien. Il va falloir que tu ouvres les yeux, Drago. Pour qu'à ton tour tu ouvres ceux de Potter.

* * *

_Et voilà, encore un chapitre :) J'espère qu'il vous a plut ! Vos impressions ?_


	9. Tu as commencé par briser ma vie

**Couple : **HP/DM

**Disclaimer :** ça change pas.

**Rating** : K

**Résumé des épisodes précédents** : Ron et Harry sont officiellement réconciliés. Drago subit les théories foireuses (dixite Drago u.u) de Pansy tandis que Blaise les approuve en silence.

**Note de l'auteur :** Rien de spécial à dire. Si ce n'est que je vous remercie pour vos reviews !!! Plus vous en mettez, plus je poste vite ;) Du chantage ? Non, non. Juste de la motivation :)

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : **

**Tu as commencé par briser ma vie .**..

POV Drago :

Cette fois j'en ai assez, je veux des réponses. D'un pas décidé je me dirige vers la tour d'astronomie. Je sais que je l'y trouverai. C'est là qu'il passe la plupart de ses nuits. Comment je le sais ? Je l'ai tout simplement rencontré par hasard lors d'une de mes rondes en tant que Préfet. Je ne me suis jamais montré. Je restais tapie dans l'ombre, à l'observer, pendant que lui semblait converser avec les étoiles. Il n'a jamais prononcé un seul mot. Mais ses yeux parlaient à sa place. Peur, espoir, douleur, regret, ... Chaque soir une expression différente. Et cette attitude m'intriguait. Nuit après nuit je revenais le voir. Petit à petit, c'était devenu comme un besoin. Durant ces heures passées à l'observer, je cherchais une réponse. Il ne répond plus à mes provocations et se contente de poser sur moi un regard empli de douleur. Je ne supporte plus ces yeux. Ils me font mal.

Cette nuit encore il est là. Regardant le ciel. Qu'a-t-il trouvé parmi ces étoiles pour qu'il passe toutes ses nuits à les contempler ? Qu'est-ce qui l'a si facilement détourné de moi ? Il est vrai que depuis sa réconciliation avec Weasley, il va mieux. Au moins il s'est remit à manger régulièrement, même s'il n'avale toujours pas autant de nourriture qu'avant. Et pourtant il va mal. Je ne cesse de me demander ce qui a pu se passer entre eux. Visiblement Weasley a dû découvrir quelque chose qu'il n'a pas apprécié. Mais quoi ?

- Bonsoir Drago.

Je sursaute à l'entente de ces mots. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je ne m'étais pas caché comme toutes ces autres fois. Il ne me regarde pas. Seul le ciel existe à ses yeux. Il n'accorde de l'importance qu'à cette étendue bleu parsemée de petits points lumineux. Alors que je l'observe, je remarque qu'il sourit légèrement. Même si ce n'est qu'un faible sourire, il m'a manqué. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas sourit ? Je ne sais pas. Mais cela m'a semblé beaucoup trop long.

- Tu te décides enfin à sortir de ta cachette ?

Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Une minute ... Il savait. Depuis la toute première fois, il savait que j'étais là. Malgré ma surprise, je ne laisse rien paraitre. Il n'est pas question qu'il me trouble au point de me faire perdre mes moyens. Je cherche à capter son regard mais il s'obstine à fixer le ciel.

- Comment as-tu su ?

- Ton odeur.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle a mon odeur ? Elle ne te plaît pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me foute ?

- Tu avais beau te cacher et rester silencieux, je savais que tu étais là. Je reconnaîtrais ton odeur entre mille. Un mélange de tilleul et de menthe.

Que répondre à cela ? Rien. Alors je me tais. Lentement, ses yeux quittent le ciel et viennent se poser sur moi. Aussitôt je sens une douce chaleur m'envahir. Merlin, que j'aime cette chaleur ! Elle me transporte. Je ne sais toujours pas d'où elle vient mais ce n'est pas le moment de se poser des questions. Je reprends rapidement mes esprits et, plongeant mon regard dans le sien, je lui demande :

- Si tu savais que j'étais là, pourquoi n'as-tu jamais rien dit ?

- Je pourrais te poser la même question.

Touché. Et malheureusement pour moi, je n'ai pas de réponse. Je me suis moi-même souvent posé la question sans jamais trouver de réponse. J'avais juste besoin de le voir. Besoin d'être rassuré. Mais je me vois mal lui répondre ça. C'est étrange de constater que l'on peut avoir une discussion normale, lui et moi. S'en est presque rassurant. J'aimerais qu'il y ai plus. Un vrai sourire est à présent sur ses lèvres. Et ce sourire me perturbe. Il est empli d'une chose que je n'ai jamais eu : la tendresse. Hey ! Ca veut dire quoi ce sourire ? Pourquoi Potter me regarde tendrement ? Cette fois c'est sûr, il a pété les plombs !

- Pourquoi agis-tu comme ça ? Tu ne répliques plus à mes pics, tu ne m'insultes plus, ... C'est limite si tu ne m'ignores pas !

Mon ton n'est pas méprisant. Mais emplie de colère. Je veux simplement comprendre. Parce que mine de rien, je commence à me perdre au millieu de tous ces changements. Son sourire s'efface pour laisser place à la tristesse.

- Toi aussi tu sembles m'ignorer.

Non Harry, ne me regardes pas comme ça. Je ne le supporte pas. Depuis quand tes yeux verts m'atteignent à ce point ? Depuis quand ta peine trouve-t-elle un échos dans la mienne ?

- Et puis ... j'en ai assez. Je ne veux plus de cette stupide guerre entre nous.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui reproche à cette guerre ? Nous nous détestons, nous sommes deux ennemis, il est normal qu'il y ai des conflits !

- Tu me déteste donc vraiment.

Malgré son faible sourire, sa voix est triste. Cette phrase était plus une constatation qu'une question. En doutais-tu, Potter ? Il n'y a jamais eu que haine et mépris entre nous. Il est donc normal que l'on se déteste. Et pourtant ... pourtant ce regard que tu me lances me fait douter. Tristesse, douleur, ... Est-ce moi qui est provoqué cela ? Je devrais en être heureux. Mais je ne le suis pas. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Je devrais sauter de joie à la vue de son état. Et au lieu de ça ... j'ai mal. J'ai mal de le voir comme ça. Que m'as-tu fais, Potter ?

- Je ne veux plus de cette guerre, Drago.

Il m'a appelé par mon prénom. Cela n'a rien de vraiment extraodinaire vu la tournure qu'à pris notre relation ces derniers temps. Je ne cherche même pas à comprendre pourquoi il l'a fait. Mais ... jamais personne ne l'a prononcé de cette façon. Avec une telle douceur. Cela me perturbe. Mais c'est loin de me déplaire.

Je ne tente plus de me cacher. Mon visage affiche clairement mes sentiments : doute, incompréhension, ... Je crois qu'il a compris que je veux plus d'explications.

- Si toi tu me détestes, Drago, ce n'est pas mon cas.

Non Harry, tu n'as pas le droit ! Arrêtes je t'en prie. Tu ne peux pas prononcer mon prénom comme tu le fais ... Et puis surtout, tu ne peux pas ne pas me détester ! Tu ne peux pas remettre en question le fait que nous soyons ennemis ! S'il te plaît Harry, ne le fais pas. Ne le fais pas ... Je ne comprends pas. Expliques-moi.

- Pourquoi ? Nous avons passé six ans à nous haïr et toi tu m'annonces que pendant tout ce temps tu as fait semblant ?

- Je me cachais simplement la vérité.

- La vérité ? Quelle vérité ?

Pas de réponse. Je vois dans son regard qu'il ne répondra pas. Mais il n'a pas le droit ! Comment peut-il me faire ça ? Ca a toujours été ainsi ! Le rouge contre le vert, le lion contre le serpent, le Gryffondor contre le Serpentard, le courage contre la ruse, le brun contre le blond, la lumière contre les ténèbres, l'ange contre le démon. Potter contre Malefoy. Il n'a pas le droit de tout remettre en question, de tout envoyer promener ... Il ne me déteste pas ... Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas.

- Comment fais-tu ?

- Comment je fais quoi ?

- Comment fais-tu pour ne pas me détester alors que jour après jour j'ai fait de ta vie un enfer ?

- Tu as fait bien plus que cela.

Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Tout ce que j'ai fait c'est le détester et le lui faire savoir. Et je n'y suis pas aller de main morte ! Alors ... comment aurais-je pu faire plus que cela. Cela voudrais dire que ... s'il est dans cet état ... c'est à cause de moi ... Non ! Je refuse de le croire ! Tu ne peux pas tout me mettre sur le dos, Potter ! Ce n'est pas ma faute ! Merlin ... je me perd dans tout ça. Je suis plus qu'horrible avec lui mais il n'éprouve aucune haine envers moi.

Je reporte mon attention sur lui. J'ai l'impression qu'il va me dire quelque chose d'important. Quelque chose qui va changer ma vie. C'est étrange. Il semble à la fois triste et heureux. Dis le moi, Harry. S'il te plaît. Laisse passer ces mots qui sont aux bords de tes lèvres. Comme si tu m'avais entendu, tu plonges ton regard dans le mien. Tu es aux bords des larmes. Mais tu te retiens. D'une voix douce et incertaine tu brises le silence de la nuit :

- Tu as commencé par briser ma vie Drago, puis tu as brisé mon coeur.

* * *

_Et voilà :) La suite samedi ou mercredi, ça dépend de vous ! ;)_


	10. Aidezmoi à comprendre

**Couple : **HP/DM

**Rating** : K

**Résumé des épisodes précédents :** Les Gryffondors sont de nouveau aux pieds de leur prince. Drago retrouve le sourire mais se perd dans ses hypothèses. Il décide d'aller parler directement au principal interessé mais n'obtient pas les réponses qu'il attendait.

**Note de l'auteur :** Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les précédents. Alors savourez le :) Au fait, vos reviews m'ont fait super plaisir :) J'espère que vous continuerez comme ça !

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : **

**Aidez-moi à comprendre**

POV Drago :

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté en haut de cette tour sans bouger. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que lorsque j'ai reprit mes esprits, Harry n'était plus là. Sa dernière phrase passe en boucle dans ma tête sans jamais s'arrêter. Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Comment aurais-je pu lui briser le coeur ? A moins qu'il soit ... qu'il soit ... Non, c'est tout simplement impossible ! Comme si toi tu pouvais ... Et voilà Harry, une fois de plus tu as semé le trouble dans mon esprit. Je te déteste !_ "si toi tu me déteste Drago, ce n'est pas mon cas." _Pitié Potter, sors de ma tête et laisse-moi tranquille ! Je ne comprends pas ...

Des bruits de pas résonnent derrière moi. Je me retourne brusquement, espérant voir Harry. Malheureusement ce n'est pas lui. Je ne prends pas la peine de cacher ma déception et ne retiens pas le soupire qui me vient. Je reçois en retour un haussement de sourcils mais je ne réponds pas à ses questions muettes.

- Tu as passé la nuit ici ?

- J'ai besoin de ton aide, Blaise.

- De mon ... Mais pourquoi ?

- Quand une personne te dit qu'elle ne t'a jamais vraiment détesté et qu'en plus d'avoir brisé sa vie, tu as également brisé son coeur ... Tu comprends ça comment ?

Il me fixe en silence, cherchant à comprendre où je veux en venir. Mais je ne lui demande pas d'essayer de _me_ comprendre ! Je sais très bein où moi j'en suis ! Je veux juste qu'il réponde à cette foutu question ! Parce que moi je nage en plein brouillard.

Il se rapproche de moi, toujours sans un mot. Que va-t-il faire encore ?

- C'est Potter, n'est-ce pas ?

Je suis bien obligé d'avouer que la question me surprend. Et je constate que je n'ai pas de réponse à donner. Répondre non serait sans doute le plus gros mensonge de ma vie, et il le saurait mmédiatement. Mais répondre oui ... prouverait que cela m'affecte plus que la logique l'exigerait. Je me détourne de lui et pose mon regard sur l'horizon. J'élude la question et change de sujet, plus ou moins finement :

- C'est juste que ... j'aimerais que tout soit différent.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- La première fois que je l'ai rencontré chez Mme Guipure, je l'ai apprécié tout de suite. Il avait l'air innocent, avide d'apprendre. Il ne demandait qu'à connaître ce nouveau monde qui s'offrait à lui. J'avais espéré que peut-être ... Mais voilà, il avait sympathisé avec le rouquin qui lui avait dit de se méfier de moi.

- Et tu n'as pas supporté d'être rejeté.

- Ce que je n'ai pas toléré c'est qu'il m'exclue de sa vie ! Depuis notre première rencontre j'attendais la rentrée avec impatience pour pouvoir le revoir. Et je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était pas réciproque. Je ne l'ai pas supporté. Je voulais faire partie de sa vie ... comme il faisait partie de la mienne.

Ma voix n'était plus qu'un murmure. Au fur et à mesure que je parlais, je me rendais compte de l'importance de Harry dans ma vie. Si je l'avais provoqué durant toute ces années ... c'est parce que je voulais qu'il me voit. Je voulais représenter quelque chose pour lui. Son indifférence m'a toujours affecté. Je recherchais son regard, sa présence. _Je voulais juste qu'il me voit._

- Je n'ai pas pu avoir son amitié alors je me suis contenté de sa haine.

- Son amitié, tu en es certain ?

- Bien sûr ! Quoi d'autre sinon ?

Je me tourne vers Blaise et je le vois les bras croisé, me fixant l'air de dire : _"tu sais très bien ou je veux en venir, ne joue pas les abrutit avec moi"_. Le problème c'est que je ne vois pas du tout ce qu'il sous-entend. Que pourrait-il y avoir d'autre entre Potter et moi ?

~HP-DM~

POV Blaise :

Je sens que ça ne va pas être facile. Après tout, un Malefoy ne tombe pas amoureux. Mais il est trop tard, Drago. Il suffit de te regarder pour le comprendre. Tes yeux gris sont toujours sur moi, attendant avidement une réponse que je n'ai pas. Du moins pas vraiment. Comment te faire comprendre sans que tu te braque ?

- Réfléchis, Drago.

- A quoi ?

- A tout ce que tu as ressentis ces cinq dernières semaines.

- Ce que j'ai ressentis ?

- A propos de Potter.

- Tu ne vas t'y mettre aussi ! D'abord Parkinson et maintenant toi ! Mais c'est quoi ce délire !?! Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous insinuez ? Comment est-ce que je pourrais aimer ce stupide Gryffondor ? Moi ! Un Malefoy ! Vous êtes timbrés !

- Maintenant ça suffit ! Toute l'école a vu que tu t'inquiétais pour Potter ! Toute l'école a vu que tu cherchais à attirer son attention ! Tous le monde a remarqué que tu gardais toujours un oeil sur lui ! Alors ton orgueil tu le fous au placard et tu regardes la réalité en face, bordel !

Je crois que je lui ai fait peur. Faut dire qu'il ne m'avais jamais vu énervé. En bon Serpentard que je suis, je préfère les basses vengeances aux grandes disputes. Mais j'ai jamais vu un mec d'aussi mauvaise foi ! D'une voix beaucoup plus calme, je poursuis :

- Cesse de te voiler la face, Drago. Tout le monde s'est rendu compte de ce que tu ressentais pour lui. Même les professeurs en parlent entre eux.

- Mais non, je ... je ne suis pas ... De Potter en plus !

Je crois qu'il va falloir changer de tactique. Le mettre devant le fait accomplie ne servira à rien. Mieux vaut qu'il réalise par lui-même.

- Parle-moi de lui. Qu'est-ce que tu ressens quand tu le vois ?

- Je ne sais pas exactement. Quand son regard se pose sur moi, je sens une douce chaleur m'envahir. Et ça fait comme des petites étincelles. Pourtant ça n'a rien de négatif. Elles ne font pas mal, loin de là même. Quand il est près de moi, je me sens extrêmement bien. Quand nos regards s'accrochent, plus rien n'existe à part lui. Je ne vois plus que ses yeux, oubliant le reste du monde. Quand on se parle, je veux dire lors d'une vraie conversation, j'ai l'impression de représenter quelque chose pour lui, d'être important, et non pas un simple visage dans une foule d'anonyme. Quand il me sourit je sens comme des milliers de papillons qui volent à l'intérieur de moi. Quand il est triste, je sens comme un étau qui enserre mon coeur. Quand il n'est pas là je me sens ... vide. Quand il est là, rien n'est plus pareil. Et quand il est loin, le monde n'a plus de sens. Le soleil semble perdre de sa chaleur tandis que le monde plonge dans le gris. Je pourrais continuer comme ça des heures, tu sais ?

Ca à dû lui coûter de me parler de tout ça. Quoi que ... je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il sage ce que tout cela sous-entend. Son regard reste fixé sur l'horizon. Mais ses yeux brillent d'un éclat impressionnant. Chacune de ses phrases prouvent à quel point ses sentiments sont profonds. Cette pensée me fait sourire. Le Don Juan de notre école a enfin trouvé son maître. Il n'y a aucune raison que cela ne marche pas entre eux. Mais pour ça il faudrait déjà qu'ils arrêtent de refouler leurs sentiments.

Drago pose ses yeux sur moi. Il semble hésiter à parler.

- Dis-moi, Blaise, c'est quoi être amoureux ?

Sa question me surprend. Et en même temps pas tant que ça. On ne peut pas dire qu'il ai grandit dans l'amour. Il me fixe toujours. Avec un sourire je lui réponds simplement :

- C'est tout ce que tu viens de me dire. Lorsque l'on est amoureux, tout tourne autours de la personne aimée.

De nouveau il contemple l'horizon et soupire. Son comportement est étrange. Tout comme cette situation si on y réfléchit bien. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il s'énerve encore une fois, refusant d'accepter la réalité. Et pourtant il reste calme. Comme s'il avait déjà plus ou moins conscience de tout cela.

- Tu dis que toute l'école est au courant ?

- Et comment ! Tu ne t'en ais pas rendu compte mais depuis que Potter débloc, tu es deux fois plus cruel avec les autres. Tu n'as pas remarqué que depuis quelques jorus tout le monde change de couloir quand tu arrives ? Le pire, c'est que tu semblais à la fois énervé au plus au point et prêt à éclater en sanglots.

- Un Malefoy ne pleure pas.

- Un Malefoy ne tombe pas amoureux.

Les préceptes des Malefoy sont beaucoup trop nombreux. Seul un coeur de pierre pourrait les respecter sans problème. De nouveau il soupire. Mais je dois avouer qu'il le prend mieux que ce que j'avais imaginé. Il me demande de poursuivre mon explication. Pourquoi pas, si ça peut l'aider.

- En fait, le seul qui semblait échapper à ta colère, c'était Potter. Plutôt étrange, pas vrai ? Parfois j'avais l'impression que tu le fuyais. Ca a surprit beaucoup de monde, tu sais. Après tout, personne ne s'attendait à une trêve venant des deux plus grands ennemis de Poudlard !

Il esquisse un faible sourire. Mais il a l'air, une fois de plus, prêt à craquer. Je préfère ne pas lui poser de questions. Il finira bien par m'en parler de lui-même. Si je fais le premier pas, je peux dire adieu à cette conversation.

Et effectivement au bout de dix minutes de silence, il reprend :

- Je ne pouvais plus supporter de le voir comme ça. Si faible, si ... absent. Le provoquer ne m'apportait plus aucun plaisir puisqu'il ne répondait plus. Pourtant, tu en es témoin, je n'y étais jamais allé aussi fort. Mais voyant que cela ne servait à rien, j'ai tout plaqué. Et puis un jour je me suis dis : "et si tout ça c'était ma faute ? Et si c'était moi qui avais fait de Potter ce qu'il est aujourd'hui ?" Je ne l'ai pas supporté. J'ai toujours voulu le pousser à bout et maintenant qu'il y est, je n'en éprouve aucune joie. Plutôt étrange, tu ne crois pas ? Mais tu sais ce qui m'a fait le plus mal ? C'est que je lui étais devenu indifférent. Parfois j'en arrivais à me demander s'il me voyait. Il peut me haïr, me mépriser, ... tout ce qu'il voudra. Du moment qu'il me voit.

Que peut-on répondre à cela ? Aucun mot ne saurait le réconforter. Du moins, pas venant de moi. Qui aurait cru que Drago puisse tenir à ce point à Potter ? Personne, je crois. Il a passé la moitié de sa vie à se cacher. Et surtout à faire croire qu'il le détestait. A force de le prétendre, il a finit par y croire lui-même. Alors je veux bien croire qu'il ait mal et qu'il soit perdu. Ses convictions viennent de s'effondrer. Il va devoir tout réapprendre depuis le début. Espérons simplement que Potter lui laissera sa chance.

- Je suis pathétique, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non. Simplement perdu.

- On va dire ça comme ça.

- ...

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

- Laquelle ?

- Quand une personne te dit qu'elle ne t'a jamais vraiment détesté et que non seulement tu as brisé sa vie, mais que tu as aussi brisé son coeur, tu interprète ça comment ?

Je parle le Serpentard moi, pas le Poufsouffle ! Pourquoi les gens s'amusent-ils donc à faire de jolies phrases bien formées ? Simple et efficace sont mes maîtres mots. Réfléchissons.

- Honnêtement Drago, je crois qu'il est aussi perdu que toi. Quoique, ce n'est pas tout à fait pareil.

- Comment ça ?

- Je pense qu'il a dû lui aussi se convaincre qu'il te déteste. Il faut que tu essais de le comprendre. Pour les premières personnes à qui il a parlé, tu étais un gamin prétentieux, arrogant et fier de son nom. Et il n'avait pas pour habitude de traîner avec des gens comme toi. En plus, le jour de la rentrée tu as insulté le premier véritable ami qu'il venait de se faire. Ca n'a pas joué en ta faveur.

- Comment tu sais tout ça ?

- Le fan club de Potter est très bien renseigné.

Honte à moi, je viens d'avouer implicitement que j'en fais parti. Bizarrement il ne relève pas. Lui qui d'habitude ne perd pas une occcation de se foutre de moi ...

- Je vois. En clair on est parti sur de mauvaises bases.

En silence j'acquiesce. J'en viens à me demander ce qu'auraient été nos vies si Potter avait sympathisé avec Drago. Je pense qu'il n'y a que de possibilités. Ou Drago aurait influencé Potter, ce qui ne serait probablement pas la meilleure des choses, soit Potter aurait influencé Drago et en aurait fait une sorte de mélange entre le Poufsouffle et le Gryffondor. Merci Merlin de nous avoir épargné ça !

- En ce qui concerne cette histoire de vie et de coeur brisés, ça me parait très simple. Tu as brisé sa vie en la transformant en enfer et tu as brisé son coeur parce que bien qu'il ai accepté ses sentiments pour toi, il est persuadé qu'ils ne seront jamais partagés.

Pas de réponse. Même pas la moindre petite protestation. Aurais-tu accepté tes sentiments, petit prince ? Pourtant tu as toujours l'air perdu.

- Drago, si je peux te donner un conseil ...

- Vas-y, au point où j'en suis.

- Ne passes pas à côté de l'amour simplement parce que tu as peur. Il arrive qu'on aime véritablement qu'une fois dans une vie.

Il se tourne vers moi, surprit. Il faut avouer qu'on a pas ce genre de discussion tous les jours. Ses yeux se perdent dans le vague. Apparemment il ne sait pas ce qu'il doit faire. J'espère simplement qu'il fera le bon choix. Toute trace de mépris ou d'arrogance ont quitté son visage. Un sourire appairait sur ses lèvres. Un vrai sourire. Je ne l'ai pas vu souvent celui-là. Mais je peux dire que la plupart du temps, Potter n'était pas bien loin.

- Tu as raison, Blaise. Je ne dois pas laisser passer ça.

* * *

_Je ne sais pas si vous le savez mais je suis du genre chiante comme fille :) Donc vous pouvez être sûr que les choses ne seront pas aussi simple q'elles n'y paraissent. Avouez que ce serait trop simple si je les mettais ensemble maintenant ;)_


	11. puis tu as brisé mon coeur

**Couple :** HP/DM. What else ?

**Rating :** K

**Résumé des épisodes précédents :** Les Gryffondors sont de nouveau aux pieds de leur prince. Drago retrouve le sourire mais se perd dans ses hypothèses. Il décide d'aller parler directement au principal interessé mais n'obtient pas les réponses qu'il attendait. Destabilisé par sa conversation avec Harry, Drago se tourne vers Blaise, le seul être suceptible de l'aider. En douceur, ce dernier lui fait doucement réalisé que cette haine envers le Gryffondor n'était peut-être pas ce qu'elle semblait être ...

**Note de l'auteure **: Bonjour tout le monde ! Je vois avec plaisir que vous continuez de me soutenir et franchement, ça fait super plaisir :)

Maintenant que vous avez eu le point de vue de Drago sur cette histoire, voici celui de Harry. Je vous invite donc à lire ce qu'il s'est passé quand Drago est resté de marbre face à sa déclaration.

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : **

**... puis tu as brisé mon coeur**

POV Harry :

Voilà maintenant c'est dit. Je suis soulagé. Je n'ai plus ce poids sur le coeur que je traînais depuis des mois. Alors pourquoi ai-je envie de pleurer ? C'est absurde, non ? Non. J'ai voulu tenter ma chance. Quitte ou double. J'ai joué et j'ai perdu. Dès demain matin toute l'école rira de moi. Ils se moqueront ouvertement et chuchoteront sur mon passage. Tout ça parce que moi, Harry Potter, je suis amoureux de ma Némésis. Mais je sais pertinemment que ce n'est pas cela qui me posera le plus de problèmes. Après tout, je suis habitué à ce que l'on me regarde. Tout ça à cause de cette foutu célébrité. Enfin bref. Ce qui me fera encore plus mal, ce sera de devoir supporter ses regards emplis de dégoût quand il posera les yeux sur moi, cette haine pure qu'il exprimera en ma présence. J'étais habitué à cette haine. Mais aujourd'hui je n'en peux plus.

Mes pas m'ont conduit au bord du lac. C'est toujours là que je vais lorsque je me sens mal. Je crois que je ne me suis jamais senti comme ça. J'ai l'impression qu'un étaux enserre mon coeur, qu'on me le transperce, ... Il est brisé. Tout comme moi. Pourquoi, Drago ? Pourquoi ? D'après les rumeurs, les hommes ne sont pas un problème pour toi, alors pourquoi pas moi ? C'est justement ça le problème. C'est parce que c'est moi.

Je lève la tête vers le ciel et cherche la constellation de Sirius. Comme presque tous les soirs. Tu me manque tellement, Sirius. Si tu étais là, je suis sûr que que tu aurais su quoi faire. Au pire, tu m'aurais emmené loin d'ici. Avec toi. On aurait faire le tour du monde. Tu me l'avais promis. Mais on ne le fera pas. Et ça c'est ma faute. Que me reste-t-il aujourd'hui ? Ron et Hermione. Ainsi que les Weasley, ma famille d'adoption. Alors pourquoi est-ce que je me sens si seul ?

- Harry ?

Une douce voix vient briser le silence de la nuit. Je me retourne mais ne voit personne. Puis, au milieu de l'ombre de la nuit, Hermione et Ron apparaissent. Ils ont utilisé ma cape d'invisibilité pour venir jusqu'ici. Le couvre feu doit être dépassé. Ils posent sur moi un regard inquiet. Je détourne la tête et contemple de nouveau les étoiles. Je voudrais parler mais je n'y arrive pas. Les mots restent bloqués dans ma gorge. Et puis pour leur dire quoi de toute façon ? Qu'ils avaient raison ? Que Drago ne m'aime pas et qu'il ne m'aimera jamais ? Ils le savent déjà. Ils l'ont toujours su.

Des bras enserrent ma taille et une tête se pose sur mon dos. Hermione. Toujours là quand j'ai besoin d'elle. Les mots sont inutiles. Elle comprend. J'en suis persuadé. Doucement elle se défait de cette étreinte et vient se placer devant moi. Je ne peux m'empêcher de plonger mon regard dans le sien. C'est étrange, je vois flou. Elle lève sa main droite et la passe sur ma joue dans un geste tendre. Elle essuie mes larmes. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que je pleurais. Je n'en peux plus. Dans un bruit sourd je me laisse tomber à genoux et continue de pleurer. Je ne cherche plus à me retenir. Je l'ai fait bien trop longtemps. Mes yeux sont fermés mais j'entends Hermione s'agenouiller devant moi. Elle m'attire contre elle. Je me retrouve dans ses bras, pleurant un amour qui n'a jamais eu la moindre chance. Malgré mon esprit embrouillé, je me dis que cette étreinte se rapproche étrangement d'une étreinte maternelle.

Ron s'avance à son tour et pose sur mon dos une main compatissante. Je ne veux pas de leur pitié. Je veux juste ... ce que Drago me refuse. Bientôt Hermione me demandera de parler. Elle se doute de ce qui s'est passé mais elle voudra l'entendre de ma voix. Pour m'aider à accepter. Je sais qu'elle n'a pas tord ... mais je ne suis pas prêt. Pas maintenant. C'est encore trop tôt.

~HP-DM~

Lorsque je rouvre les yeux, je suis dans mon lit. Le jour s'est levé. Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Je ne me rappelle de rien. J'ai pleuré dans les bras d'Hermione et puis après ... plus rien. Le trou noir. Par contre je me souviens parfaitement de ma discussion avec Drago. La vie est vraiment mal faite. Je crois que ... j'aurais préféré qu'il dise quelque chose. Même si c'était pour me hurler dessus ou pour se foutre de moi. J'aurais voulu qu'il réagisse. Mais on a pas toujours ce que l'on veut dans la vie. J'en sais quelque chose.

Je soupire et décide de me lever. Lorsque j'ouvre les rideaux de mon lit, je remarque que je suis seul. Je me demande où sont les autres. Et quelle heure peut-il bien être ? Je pose les yeux sur mon réveil. 11h23. Oula ... je crois que je suis en retard. Alors que je cherche mes lunettes à taton sur ma table de chevet, ma main effleure un parchemin. Après avoir mis mes lunettes, je me saisis du parchemin. C'est une lettre d'Hermione.

_  
Harry,_

_Lorsque tu te réveilleras nous serons déjà en cours. Quand je suis entrée dans le dortoir des garçons ce matin, je n'ai pas eut le courage de te réveiller. Pas après la nuit que tu avais passé. Tu as finis par t'endormir en pleurant dans mes bras. Ron et moi t'avons ramené jusqu'à votre dortoir.  
Ne t'inquiètes pas pour les professeurs, nous leur dirons que tu ne te sentais pas bien. Il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'ils doutent de ma parole. Je passerais te voir avec Ron avant le déjeuner. Si tu acceptes de nous voir, évidemment._

_Je t'embrasse,  
Hermione._

~HP-DM~

POV Hermione :

C'est pas possible. J'ai jamais connu une journée aussi longue. Ca me rappelle le jour où j'attendais la fin des cours pour pouvoir parler de Harry à Ron. C'est dingue de voir que le temps peut ainsi se jouer de nous. En plus j'ai jamais connu un cours aussi rasoir. Eh oui, moi Hermione Granger je m'ennuie en cours ! Et je crois que je ne le cache pas. En tout cas c'est ce que me disent les regards désapprobateurs du professeur McGonagall. Pardonnez-moi professeur, mais j'ai bien d'autres choses à penser. Ma préoccupation se trouve en ce moment caché sous ses couvertures dans le dortoir des Gryffondor.

Je regarde ma montre. Seulement sept minutes depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai regardé. C'est pas possible. Si au moins le cours était intéressant. Mais non, évidemment.

~HP-DM~

La fin de l'heure, enfin ! Je bazarde mes affaires pèle-mêle dans mon sac et franchis la porte de la salle, Ron sur mes talons. Je m'apprête à tourner à droite au prochain croisement quand une voix m'interpelle :

- Granger, attends !

Je m'arrête immédiatement. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien me vouloir, celui là ? Je me retourne et vois qu'il s'approche de nous. Il n'a pas son air arrogant et supérieur. Bizarre. Mais je ne me laisse pas attendrire pour autant. On ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec lui. Ca ne lui a pas suffit d'anéantir mon meilleur ami ? Il faut qu'il nous détruise nous aussi ?

Une fois à notre hauteur, il jette un coup d'oeil à droite puis à gauche, et nous entraîne dans une salle de classe déserte. Son attitude m'exaspère. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire, moi ! Je croise les bras et le fixe durement. Il baisse les yeux et me tourne le dos. D'une toute petite voix il me demande :

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'est pas venu en cours ?

Alors là je suis sciée ! Tout comme Ron d'ailleurs. Celui-ci se reprend plus vite que moi et son visage se ferme immédiatement. La colère commence à l'envahir :

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te foutre ? Tu voulais l'enfoncer encore plus c'est ça ? Tu voulais le briser entièrement ? Putain Malefoy, comment peux-tu être aussi cruel ?

- Ferme-là !

Alors que Ron se laissait emporté par sa colère, j'ai vu le visage de Malefoy passer par plusieurs expressions. Etrange, lui qui est d'habitude si impassible. La tristesse, la culpabilité, l'incompréhension, la colère, ... Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie ?

- Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles !

- Tout ce que je sais, c'est que mon meilleur ami n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même et tout ça c'est de ta faute !

Malefoy se fige immédiatement. Il se laisse tomber sur une chaise et se prend la tête dans les mains. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Il faut que je lui parle. Seul à seule.

Je pose ma main sur le bras de Ron, attirant son attention. Il me lance un regard interrogateur.

- Tu devrais aller voir Harry.

- Mais ...

- S'il te plaît.

Il semble comprendre que je veux être seule avec Malefoy. Je vois bien que cette idée ne l'enchante pas mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Après un dernier regard de mépris sur Malefoy, il franchit la porte, me laissant seul avec le Serpentard. Je prends une chaise et m'assois près de lui, bien décidé à obtenir mes réponses.

- Je t'écoute.

Il lève les yeux vers moi. Merlin ! Je ne pensais pas pouvoir un jour lire du désespoir dans les yeux d'un Malefoy ! Il semble perdu.

- Où est-il ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu ?

Que suis-je sensée répondre ? Que tout est de sa faute ? Pourquoi pas. C'est la vérité après tout.

- Ecoutes Malefoy, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé hier. Mais je sais que ça à un rapport avec toi. C'est forcément toi. Alors ... est-ce que tu pourrais m'expliquer ?

Il semble chercher dans mes yeux la confirmation de mes dires. Je ne détourne pas le regard. Comme s'il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, il me dit d'une voix brisée :

- Hier soir ... Harry m'a fait comprendre qu'il avait ... des sentiments pour moi. Je suppose que tu es au courant.

- En effet.

Je ne sais pas ce qui me surprend le plus : que Malefoy se confit à moi ? Qu'il parle sans aucune méchanceté ? Qu'il ai l'air si anéanti ? Ou bien qu'il ai appelé "Harry" et non pas "Potter" ? Je ne dit rien, l'encourageant ainsi à continuer.

- Le problème c'est que ... je n'ai pas réagit. Je suis resté figé là, stupidement. Et quand j'ai reprit mes esprits ... il n'était plus là.

- Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi as-tu réagis comme ça ?

Au même instant où je pose cette question, la lumière se fait dans mon esprit. Malefoy n'est pas indifférent à Harry. J'en suis persuadée. Si un jour on m'avait dit ça ... Il envoit balader ma question et me demande :

- C'est à cause de moi ... n'est-ce pas ?

Sa voix me sort de mes pensées. En effet, Malefoy, c'est de ta faute. Je ne te cacherais pas la vérité. Me rendant compte qu'il attend une réponse, j'acquiesce en silence. Il soupire et cache son visage dans ses mains. On jurerait qu'il va pleurer. Je m'apprête à dire quelque chose pour le réconforter un minimum quand il se lève. Il récupére ses affaires et marche en direction de la porte. Il est de nouveau froid et arrogant. Malefoy est de retour. Avant de franchir la porte, il me regarda une dernière fois :

- Je suis désolé Granger. Ce n'est pas comme ça que j'avais imaginé notre conversation.

Je me retrouve seule avec mes questions et mes suppositions. Finalement tout n'est peut-être pas perdu pour Harry. En tout cas je l'espère. Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai un ami à consoler. Je me lève donc et prends le chemin de la Salle commune des Gryffondor.

* * *

_Une réaction ? J'aimerais bien. Même si c'est pour m'incendier parce que j'avance lentemement :)_

_Prochain objectif ? Drago doit parler à Harry. Ca promet, croyez-moi :)_


	12. Ca finira par s'arranger

**Disclaimer** : Pas à moi, blablabla. Blablabla, blablabla bla.

**Rating** : K

**Couple** : Harry/Drago

**Résumé des épisodes précédents** : Harry a avoué ses sentiments au principal concerné mais n'a pas eu la réponse qu'il espérait. Déprimé, il se laisse consoler par ses deux meilleurs amis. De son côté, Drago commence à se dire qu'il va devoir faire le premier pas.

**Note de l'auteur** : Rien de spécial à dire,si ce n'est que j'appréçie énormément vos reviews et que je ne vous remercierais jamais assez pour ça !:)

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : **

**Ca finira par s'arranger**

POV Ron :

Ca fait bien dix minutes que je suis là et il n'a pas prononcé un seul mot. Il se contente de regarder par la fenêtre, en silence. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien lui dire pour le réconforter ? Sincèrement je n'en sais rien. Et Hermione qui n'est toujours pas là ... Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique, bon sang ? Et Harry qui ne dit rien. Ce silence me pèse. Il faut absolument que je dise quelque chose.

- Harry ... écoutes, je ...

- Ne te fatigues pas, Ron. Tu avais raison depuis le début.

Sa voix est triste. Brisée. Il est en colère contre lui-même. Je devrais être heureux d'avoir eut raison, pour une fois. Ca me fait mal de le voir comme ça. Lui d'habitude si joyeux, si insouciant, si ... vivant. J'avais espéré que sa phase de déprime soit terminée. Malheureusement non. Tout ça à cause de ce crétin de Malefoy. Je le déteste !

- Harry ... je suis vraiment désolé pour toi.

- Je ne veux pas de ta pitié.

- Ma pitié ? Mais je n'ai aucune pitié pour toi ! Je t'avais bien dit que ce mec était un vrai connard !

Merde ! Sitôt que ces mots ont franchit mes lèvres, je le regrette. Harry me tourne le dos. Ses épaules tremblent. Par Merlin Ron, qu'est-ce que tu peux être con ! Je me lève du lit où je suis assis et m'approche de Harry. Je ne le force pas à me faire face, cela risquerait d'aggraver les choses. Le problème c'est que je ne suis pas doué pour le relationnel.

- Harry, je suis sincèrement désolé. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Mais à cause de lui tu es ... malheureux. Et je ne le supporte pas.

Il se tourne brusquement vers moi. Ses yeux embués de larmes reflètent la surprise. C'est vrai qu'il n'y a jamais eu de grandes révélations de sentiments entre nous. C'est une première ! Il continue de me regarder. Lentement, un faible sourire monte sur ses lèvres.

- Merci.

- De quoi ?

- D'être là. D'être ... toi.

Un franc sourire appairait sur mon visage. Cela peut sembler ridicule, mais cette phrase me fait vraiment plaisir. Et surtout, elle me fait réaliser que même s'il traverse une crise difficile, Harry restera toujours Harry. Et ça, rien ne pourra le changer.

La porte du dortoir s'ouvre, brisant cet instant intime que nous avions créé. Hermione appairait devant nous. Je remarque qu'elle est perturbée. Qu'a bien pu lui dire Malefoy ? La voix de Harry me sort de mes pensées :

- Mione ? Où étais-tu passée ?

- Je ... j'étais ... à la bibliothèque. Je voulais vérifier quelque chose à propos du cours de McGonagall.

J'en reviens pas ! Hermione vient de mentir à Harry pour couvrir Malefoy ! Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette histoire ? Apparemment elle a vue mon air contrarié puisqu'elle me fait comprendre qu'elle m'expliquera plus tard. Heureusement que Harry n'est pas très réceptif au monde qui l'entour aujourd'hui parce que sinon, il aurait trouvé ça louche.

~HP-DM~

POV Drago :

Mais où est passé cet abruti de Serpentard ? Ca fait bien une heure que je le cherche ! Jamais là quand on a besoin de lui. Blaise où es-tu, bordel ?!? J'ai fouillé le château d'Est en Ouest sans le trouver. En plus personne ne l'a vue. Comme pas hasard ! Bande de crétins.

Je commence à désespérer quand je le vois au bout du couloir. Merci Merlin ! Blaise semble en pleine séance de drague avec une Serdaigle. Elle est adossée au mur et lui parle en souriant. Lui est assez près d'elle. Mais c'est qu'elle a l'air intéressé, la gamine ! Je crois que Blaise risque de m'en vouloir si jamais j'interviens. M'en fous, j'ai besoin de lui.

Je me remet à courir, mais cette fois vers ma cible. Les autres me regardent bizarrement. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas tous les jours que le prince des Serpentard court comme un dératé dans les couloirs de Poudlard. S'ils savaient à quel point je m'en fous. Sans m'arrêter, je prends Blaise au passage, l'attrape par le bras, et l'entraîne dans la première salle vide que je trouve. Je viens juste de refermer brusquement la porte derrière nous quand Blaise me lance :

- Non mais ça va pas ?

Oula ! Il a l'air furieux. Une fois de plus, j'avais raison. Nullement impressionné, je m'assois sur une table et le fixe :

- J'ai besoin de toi.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent de stupeur. Bah quoi ? J'ai beau être un Malefoy, si j'ai besoin d'aide, je demande. En fait non, j'exige. En soupirant, il s'assoit sur la table voisine à la mienne. Je crois qu'il a deviné ce que je vais lui demander.

- Je te préviens tout de suite, Drago, je me vengerais pour ce coup là.

- Oh je t'en prie, arrête ton délire ! Tu n'as qu'à claquer des doigts et cette greluche te tombe dans les bras !

Je sais ce n'est pas sympa pour cette fille. Mais c'est la pure vérité ! Elle bavait presque devant lui ! Alors s'il veut se la faire, il l'a prend, il l'allonge et fait ce qu'il a à faire ! On va pas y passer la nuit, quand même !

Quelle poésie dans les mots, ça fait peur. Respire Drago, respire. Il faut que je me calme. Je crois qu'il a un minimum d'intérêt pour cette fille, sinon il y serait allé franc jeu. Le casanova de Serpentard serait-il amoureux ? Par Merlin, les Serpentard se transforment en Poufsouffle. Mais où va le monde ? Remarque, si je parvenais à dévoiler mes sentiments, je suis sûr que ce serait merveilleux. Si pour avoir Harry je dois me transformer en Poufsouffle, je prends des cours dès maintenant !

- C'est quand tu veux, Drago.

Quoi ? Ah oui, c'est vrai ! C'est fou le temps qu'on perd à réfléchir. Oui mais ça n'arrange pas mes problèmes. Comment vais-je demander à Blaise de m'aider à me dévoiler ?

- En fait je ... je ...

- Drago, j'ai pas toute la journée.

- Comment je dois lui dire ?

Il soupire. De toute évidence il s'y attendait. Suis-je si transparent ? Si ça avait été l'histoire d'une nuit, j'aurais fait comme d'habitude. Dragues et sous-entendus discrets mais percutants. Mais là je veux plus. Tellement plus. Je ne veux pas que son corps. Je le veux entièrement. Avec son âme et son coeur.

- Pourquoi tu ne le lui dis pas, tout simplement ?

- Tu me vois m'approcher de lui et lui dire : "tu sais Harry, j'ai bien réfléchit et moi aussi je t'aime !"

Sitôt que ces mots ont franchit la barrière de mes lèvres, je me fige. Maintenant que j'y pense ... c'est bien la première que je prononce ces mots. C'est même la première fois que je les pense. Je n'imaginais pas qu'un jour je puisse dire ces trois petits mots. Si petits et pourtant si puissants. Je n'ai jamais dit "je t'aime". Et personne ne me l'a jamais dit. J'avais rayé cette expression de mon vocabulaire. Et là c'est la seule chose que je voudrais dire. Du moins à Harry.

- Sincèrement Drago, je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Laisses parler ton coeur.

- Tu ne m'aides pas beaucoup, là.

- Je sais.

- Sais-tu depuis combien de temps je ne l'ai pas fait ?

- Pas fait quoi ?

- Ecouter mon coeur.

- Au moins un siècle.

Cette réponse me fait sourire. Et lui aussi. Pourtant cette phrase est la pure vérité. Cela fait parti des premières choses que l'on vous enseigne dans la famille Malefoy : savoir museler son coeur pour que rien ni personne ne puisse vous atteindre.

- Il n'y a pas de mode d'emploi pour ces choses là, Drago. Tu ne trouveras rien dans les livres et personne ne sera en mesure de te donner des indications précises. Dis-lui juste ce que tu ressens.

- Et ça marchera ?

- Absolument !

Je soupire. Je sens que ça va être dure. En plus il va falloir que je réussisse à lui parler en privé. Pas facile avec les deux pots de glue qui le suivent en permanence. Enfin, je veux dire, avec ses deux amis. Il va falloir que je fasse gaffe à ce que je dis, moi ! Mon petit lion risque de ne pas apprécier que je les insulte. Bon, c'est décidé, je lui avoue tout. Potter, me voilà !

* * *

_Je sais que ce chapitre n'apporte rien de particulier mais j'en avais besoin. J'espère quand même que vous l'avez appréçiez :) _

_Le prochain : mercredi ou samedi ?_

_Bonne journée à tous !_


	13. Faire le premier pas

**Couple** : HP/DM.

**Rating** : K

**Résumé des épisodes précédents** : Harry déprime, Hermione et Ron ne savent pas quoi faire. Drago est venu leur parler pour tenter de mieux comprendre la situation. Après une discussion avec Blaise, Drago est décidé à se lancer.

**Note de l'auteure :** oui je sais j'aurais dû poster hier, mais le site n'a rien voulu savoir ! D'où mon léger retard. Désolé pour l'attente !

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : **

**Faire le premier pas**

POV Seamus :

Lorsque je rentre dans le dortoir des Gryffondor, je trouve Harry endormit sur son lit et Ron et Hermione assis sur le lit voisin. Mon entrée stop immédiatement leur discussion. Ce comportement est plus que louche et nous en avaons tous conscience.

- Vous avez réussit à le faire dormir ?

- En fait, on a pas fait grand chose. Il a simplement trop de sommeil en retard.

- Tu m'étonnes ! En ne dormant que trois heures maxi par nuit, je me demande comment il tenait encore debout !

Avec Dean et Neville, nous avons discuté du cas "Harry". Et nous en somme tous venus aux même conclusions. Notre Survivant est amoureux. Et apparemment ce n'est pas une simple amourette. Mais vu son état, nous n'avons jamais osé lui poser de questions de peur de déclencher quoique ce soit de négatif. Il est bien trop émotif en ce moment. C'est peut-être l'occasion d'essayer d'obtenir des informations. Ron et Hermione doivent sûrement être au courant :

- Est-ce que ça à un rapport avec Malefoy ?

- Quoi ? Mais voyons Seamus, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Désolé Ron, mais ça ne prend pas. Tu n'as jamais su mentir. Et là je dois dire que c'était vraiment surjoué. Je soupire et m'assois moi aussi sur le lit. Cette comédie a assez duré. Chacun d'entre nous s'est voilé la face. Aujourd'hui nous devons aider Harry.

- Ecoutez, je crois qu'il est temps de tout se dire.

- Mais à quel propos, Seamus ?

- Hermione ne joues pas les idiotes avec moi !

Elle soupire à son tour. Je crois bien qu'elle est d'accord avec moi sur le faite que tout ceci a duré trop longtemps. Elle lève les yeux vers moi et me demande :

- Qu'est-ce que tu sais exactement ?

- Eh bien ... avec Dean et Neville ont a remarqué que Harry se refermait sur lui-même. Vous le connaissez aussi bien que nous et même mieux, si on lui avait parlé il aurait tout nié en bloc. Alors on s'est tu. Mais là on ne peut plus. Il ne mange plus, ne dors plus, ne parle plus. Quand il sortait la nuit, on avait toujours peur qu'il ne rentre pas. Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

En silence ils acquièçent. Leurs regards m'informent qu'eux aussi ils y ont pensé. J'en viens à me demander comment nous avons pu laisser la situation se dégrader à ce point.

- Enfin bref, vous connaissez la situation actuelle. Et on en est venu au fait que tout ça c'était à cause de Malefoy.

- Et qu'aurait à voir Malefoy dans cette histoire ?

- Ron, je sais bien que tu as le sommeil lourd, mais tu n'as jamais entendu Harry parlé pendant ses rêves ?

- Euh ... non. Pourquoi ? Il dit quoi ?

- Sincèrement je ne sais pas vraiment. La plupart du temps il marmonne. Mais dans chacun de ses rêves revient le même prénom.

Hermione soupire à nouveau, m'indiquant ainsi que j'ai raison. Ron lui, semble perdu. Mais Hermione ne s'en souci pas et poursuit à ma place :

- Le prénom de Drago, n'est-ce pas ?

J'acquiesce en silence. Elle réfléchit quelques instants et me dit :

- Donc d'après toi, Harry serait amoureux de Malefoy ?

- Exacte. Et je suis persuadé que tous les deux vous êtes au courant.

Ils acquièçent.

- Il nous l'a révélé il y a quelques jours.

Hermione me raconte alors toute l'histoire. La façon dont Harry leur à parlé de ses sentiments, les émotions qui l'ont traversé, les espoirs qu'il avait et surtout ... sa déclaration. Maintenant j'en suis sûr, Harry est définitivement accro à Malefoy. Et franchement je me demande pourquoi. Hermione brise le silence qui s'était installé, uniquement perturbé par la respiration régulière du héros du monde sorcier :

- J'ai eu une discussion avec Malefoy.

- A quel sujet ? demande Ron.

- Harry, bien sûr. Et ... cela va peut-être vous sembler bizarre mais ... je n'ai pas eu l'impression qu'il avait l'intention de se moquer de Harry. Je dirais même qu'il avait l'air ... triste.

- Triste ? Attends Hermione, on parle bien du même Malefoy ? Celui qui nous fait constamment chier depuis sept ans ? Celui qui te traite de Sang-de-Bourbe à longueur de journée ? Celui qui est le plus grand ennemi de Harry ?

- Oui, oui, oui et oui. Celui-là. Tu aurais dû le voir, Ron. Ce n'était plus le même. Je crois que j'ai découvert le Drago dont Harry est amoureux.

- Là je nage complètement, Mione !

Des fois je me dis que ce mec est vraiment aussi bête qu'il en à l'air. Ce n'est pourtant pas su compliqué. Même moi qui ne connais pas tous les détails, j'ai compris où elle voulait en venir ! Hermione soupire d'exaspération mais prend quand même la peine de s'expliquer :

- Rappelles-toi bien Ron, quand Harry parle du garçon qu'il aime, il l'appelle "Drago". Mais quand il parle du mec qui nous pourri la vie, il l'appelle "Malefoy". Je crois que c'est ça qu'a essayé de nous faire comprendre Harry. Malefoy n'est qu'une façade. La vraie personne s'appelle Drago. Et c'est celle-là qui a séduit notre Harry.

Je suis d'accord avec Hermione. Cela expliquerait pourquoi Harry l'a choisit lui. Mais ce n'est pas ça le plus important :

- Qu'allons -nous faire pour Harry ?

- Nous ? Nous n'allons rien faire. C'est à Drago de changer les choses.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Je suis persuadé que Drago est amoureux de Harry. Et ce sera à lui de faire le premier pas.

~HP-DM~

POV Drago :

Par Merlin, mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Comment je lui dis ça ? Et puis je lui dis quoi ? Bon, calmes toi, Drago. Reprends tes esprits. Première étape, le trouver. Mais étant donné qu'il est enfermé dans son dortoir, cela me laisse encore quelques heures de répits. Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que cette phrase sonne faux ? Peut-être parce que c'est le cas. Reconnais-le Drago, tu es mort de trouille. Alors le fait de savoir qu'il reste enfermé te rassure parce que cela retarde le moment où tu devras lui parler. Ce que je peux détester me parler à moi-même !

Je soupire. Deux jours. Deux jours qu'il reste enfermé dans son dortoir. Je lui ai donc fait si mal que ça ? C'est possible. S'il savait comme je m'en veux. Pourquoi je n'ai rien dit, bordel ! Pourquoi est-ce que je ne l'ai même pas vue partir ? Si seulement j'avais fait ne serait-ce qu'un geste ... Je sais, avec des "si", on referait le monde. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. J'ai même essayé d'entrer dans leur Salle Commune. Etant Préfet, le tableau qui garde l'entrée de leur tanière aurait dû m'ouvrir. Mais quelqu'un lui a demandé de ne me laisser entrer sous aucun prétexte. Qui a bien pu lui dire ça ? Je doute qu'elle aurait obéit ainsi à un élève, même si c'était Granger. Ce serait donc un prof ? Bon sang, si même les profs sont au courant de cette histoire, je crains le pire. Mais cela expliquerait pourquoi McGonagall n'a pas exigé le retour de Harry en classe. Quand je dis que ce mec est un privilégié !

- Drago !

Tiens, voilà Blaise. Y avait longtemps. Vingt trois minutes, je dirais. Alors qu'il s'assoit à côté de moi, je l'accueille par un soupire. Cette réaction le fait rire :

- Je vois que tu es vachement content de me voir !

Lâches-moi, Blaise. Je voudrais être seul. Et je sais que tu le sais. Mais je dois bien avouer que sa présence me réconforte un peu. Je sais que si jamais j'ai besoin de parler, il sera là. Alors que le silence s'est installé, il commence à parler :

- Tu ne l'as toujours pas vu, n'est-ce pas ?

Bien que cette phrase soit plus une affirmation qu'une question, je prends la peine de hocher négativement la tête. Je n'en peux plus. Il faut que je lui parle. Tu es en train de me tuer, Harry. Est-ce que tu le sais ?

- Comment ... comment est-ce que je peux faire le premier pas s'il ne me laisse pas l'approcher ?

Seul le silence me répond. Je crois que personne n'a de réponse à toutes mes questions. Et c'est bien dommage.

* * *

_Je suis désolée si parfois je peux vous paraître méchante avec Ron. C'est pas que je ne l'aime pas c'est juste que ... voilà quoi ! Ca s'explique pas :)_


	14. Le retour de Harry

**Disclaimer **: Toujours pas à moi blablabla. J'avais espéré que pour Noël peut-être ... mais non, rien ! Rowling est une égoïste u.u

**Rating** : K

**Couple** : Harry/Drago

**Résumé des épisodes précédents :** Le secret de Harry est dévoilé, du moins à ses de meilleurs amis ainsi qu'au principal intéressé. Ce dernier, après une discussion intérieur, se rend compte qu'il veut plus qu'une histoire de haine entre lui et Potter. Il est décidé à lui parler et à changer les choses, mais Harry reste irrémédiablement caché dans son dortoir.

**Note de l'auteure** : Certains se posent la questions alors je vous rassure : ce sera une HAPPY-END ! J'aime énormément les drames mais ce ne sera pas pour cette fic :)

**Note de l'auteure 2** : Dans ce chapitre, Harry sort enfin de son trou, mais comme je suis sadique, faudra attendre le prochain pour qu'il se passe _vraiment_ quelque chose ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : **

**Le retour de Harry**

POV Harry :

Mione a raison. Je ne peux pas rester planqué sous mes couvertures tout le reste de ma vie. Peut-être juste le reste de l'année scolaire ? Non Harry, arrêtes tes conneries. Tu vas sortir de là et affronter les Serpentard et leurs moqueries. Mais surtout, tu vas affronter Malefoy. De toute façon, le ridicule n'a jamais tué personne, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis, ne suis-je pas le Survivant ? Si j'ai survécut à Voldemort pendant près de dix-sept ans, je peux bien réchapper à quelques Serpentard particulièrement vicieux et moqueurs, non ?

Je soupire. Je ne crois pas en mes propres paroles. Mais résigné, je sors de sous mes couvertures et ouvre les rideaux de mon baldaquin. Tout est sombre. Je n'avais pas remarqué que la nuit était tombée. Faut dire que je passe beaucoup de temps à dormir. Et je passe mes soirées à rattraper, avec Hermione, les cours que j'ai manqué. Mais présentement je n'ai pas sommeil. Et je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Tout en faisant le moins de bruit possible, je prends des vêtements de rechanges ainsi qu'une serviette propre et me dirige vers les douches communes. Je ne suis pas particulièrement pudique mais j'aime être seul quand je me douche. Je peux ainsi profiter du calme où seul le bruit de l'eau vient perturber le silence. Et il faut bien admettre qu'un dortoir entier de Gryffondor sous les douches, ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus silencieux.

Je crois que je suis resté sous les jets d'eau beaucoup plus longtemps que je ne pensais. En effet, lorsque je pénètre dans le dortoir, les autres sont réveillé et s'affairent à se préparer. Quand ils remarquent ma présence, ils stop leurs activités et me fixent en silence. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rougir, et c'est la tête baissée que je me dirige vers mon lit. Je commence à ranger mes affaires. Ils me fixent toujours en silence et cela commence à m'agacer. Et surtout à me gêner. J'ai l'impression qu'ils me jugent.

- Harry ?

Ah ! L'un d'eux s'est enfin décidé à parler.

- Quoi, Ron ?

Il n'y a absolument aucun sentiment dans ma voix. Je refuse de croiser son regard. Je ne veux rien laisser paraître. Alors que je suis toujours accroupi devant mon coffre, Ron s'assoit sur mon lit et me demande :

- Tu reviens en cours ?

Je rêve ou c'est de l'espoir que je perçois dans sa voix ? Quoi qu'il en soit, cela me fait lever les yeux vers lui. Je remarque alors que Dean, Seamus et Neville sont eux aussi assis sur mon lit. Ils me fixent tous, attendant ma réponse. On jurerais presque qu'ils retiennent leur respiration. Je les dévisage un par un. J'acquiesce en silence. Qu'attendent-ils donc de moi ? Les sourires montent lentement sur leur visages, comme s'ils ne parvenaient pas à y croire. Et sans prévenir, ils poussent tous des exclamations de joie et me prennent tour à tour dans leurs bras. J'avoue que cela me surprend. Et c'est à ce moment là que je comprend. Plongé dans mon désespoir, je n'avais pas vue qu'ils s'inquiétaient pour moi. Tous autant qu'ils sont. Je comprend également qu'ils sont tous au courant de ce qui s'est passé. Comment, je l'ignore. Pour moi, l'essentiel c'est qu'ils ne me jugent pas. J'ai peut-être perdu un amour potentiel, mais j'ai gagné des amis pour la vie.

Alors pour la première fois depuis cette fameuse nuit, et sans m'en rendre vraiment compte, ma tristesse me quitte, laissant place à un énorme sourire. Maintenant j'en suis sûr : avec eux, tout ira bien.

~HP-DM~

POV Hermione :

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique, bon sang ? Ca fait bien cinq minutes que je l'attends ! Et en six ans de scolarité, je n'ai jamais vue Ron arriver en retard à un seul repas. Ca a peut-être un rapport avec Harry ... Merlin, j'espère qu'il n'a pas fait de bêtise. Vu son état en ce moment, ça ne m'étonnerais pas qu'il ai attenté à sa vie.

La porte du dortoir des garçons s'ouvre enfin, coupant court à mes pensées. Et c'est dans un joyeux brouhaha que je vois Dean, Seamus, Neville, Ron et Harry, descendre les escaliers, tout sourire. Une minute ... Harry ? Oui, c'est bien lui ! Je suis tellement surprise que j'en lâche les bouquins que je tenais contre moi. Sans plus attendre, je me met à courir dans leur direction et me jette sur Harry, qui me réceptionne en douceur. Je suis tellement heureuse de le voir ! Je m'écarte légèrement de lui mais le tien toujours, comme si j'avais peur qu'il ne disparaisse. Non, en faite, j'ai vraiment peur qu'il ne disparaisse. Des larmes de joie se mettent à déferler sur mes joues. Et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire. Tendrement, Harry essuie mes larmes, un sourire doux sur son visage. Pourtant ... il manque quelque chose. Quelque chose pour que tout soit vraiment comme avant. Alors je le fixe et je cherche. Et c'est là que je vois. Je sais ce qu'il manque. Il manque cette petite étincelle au fond de ses yeux. Cette petite étincelle qui rendait ses yeux si mystérieux. Si vivant. Unique. Et aujourd'hui elle a disparu. J'espère qu'elle reviendra.

Ron nous sort de notre bulle en faisant remarquer qu'il n'a toujours pas petit-déjeuner. Comment tuer un instant magique par un Gryffondor. Première leçon : avoir un appétit à tout épreuve. Enfin bref. D'autres Gryffondor nous entours à présent. Ils veulent tous voir si le Survivant est bel et bien debout, devant nous. Ginny, Lavande, Colin, Parvati et bien d'autres se joignent à nous. Et c'est en véritable troupeau que nous nous traversons les couloirs de Poudlard. Je ferme la marche avec Harry. Devant nous, nos camarades discutent joyeusement. Tout semble redevenu normale. Je dois bien avouer que depuis que Harry ne sortait plus de son dortoir, plus rien n'était pareil. Les Gryffondor semblaient avoir perdu leur joie de vivre. Mais maintenant que cette joie est revenue, ils ne semblent même pas s'être rendu compte que leur prince n'est pas tout à fait présent. Ou alors ils ne veulent pas le voir.

Tout en marchant, je me tourne vers Harry. Le sourire sur son visage montre qu'il est heureux d'être là. Et pourtant ... ce sourire est triste. Brusquement, il s'arrête. Etonné, je stop également ma marche. Les autres ne l'ont pas remarqué et continuent d'avancer. Son sourire à disparu. Ses yeux fixent quelque chose et reflètent une grande inquiétude. Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu voir ? Curieuse, je suis son regard et me retrouve face aux portes de la Grande Salle. J'ai comprit. Il redoute le moment où il devra entrer. Parce qu'une fois dans la Grande Salle, les remarques et les moqueries vont commencer à fuser. Du moins c'est qu'il croit. Personnellement, je ne parierais pas. J'ai bien observer Malefoy et les autres Serpentard, ses derniers temps. Aucun n'avaient l'air de préparer quelque chose. Quant à Malefoy, on voit clairement qu'il va mal. Même s'il tente de le cacher. Après tout, il a toujours su cacher ses émotions. Mais quand il est seul, il oublie tout autours de lui et son visage devient triste. Tous les matins, quand je rentre dans la Grande Salle avec Ron, je sens le regard de Malefoy sur nous. Je sais qu'il cherche Harry.

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrent pour laisser entrer nos camarade de Gryffondor. Je sens Harry trembler à côté de moi. Pour le rassurer, je glisse ma main dans la sienne. Je commence à avancer et lui tire doucement le bras, l'incitant à faire de même. Ses yeux cherchent les miens. Il veut être rassurer.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Harry. Je suis là. Je serais toujours là. Tout comme Ron.

Il sait que j'ai comprit sa peur. Il me sourit. Merlin que ça m'avait manqué. Lui tenant toujours la main, je me remet à avancer. Cette fois, il me suit. Je me moque de ce que les gens pourront penser en nous voyant main dans la main. Nos amis connaissent la vérité, c'est l'essentiel. Nous ne sommes plus qu'à deux mètres de la porte.

- Prêt, Harry ?

- Prêt.

* * *

_Je suis cruelle n'est-ce pas ? Mais que voulez-vous, j'adore ça :) Pour les fautes, encore une fois je suis désolés mais je travaille sans bêta donc ... _

_La suite mercredi ! Bonne journée à tous !!!_


	15. A chacun ses doutes

**Disclaimer **: blablabla.

**Rating** : K

**Couple** : Harry/Drago

**Réponse à Hermoni** : Je peux tout à fait comprendre ta déception par rapport au chapitre précédent. Mais on ne peut pas non plus dire qu'il n'apporte rien ! Je ne pouvais pas mettre que comme ça, du jour au lendemain, Harry décide de sortir du placard où il s'était enfermé ! De plus, le postage (ou appelle ça comme tu voudras) étant relativement régulier et peu espacer, je ne voyais pas où était le mal.

Oui il ya des scènes "banales" je le reconnais. Mais je ne peux pas non plus écrire que de "l'action". De plus, si tu vois les choses de cette manière, tu risque de ne pas appréçier les prochains chapitres. Selon moi, cette histoire ne peut pas ce régler en un claquement de doigts. Autant te l'avouer tout de suite, il y a plusieurs chapitres avant que la "grande déclaration" ne soit lachée.

Enfin bref, quoiqu'il en soit, je te présente toutes mes excuses pour t'avoir déçu. J'espère sincèrement que tu les accepteras et que cela ne t'empêchera pas de continuer à lire cette fic.

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : **

**A chacun ses doutes**

POV Drago :

Mais ils en font un boucan ! Il n'y a même plus moyen de déjeuner en paix, maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qu'il leur arrive à ces stupides Gryffondor ? Ils étaient pourtant calme depuis que Harry ne se montre plus. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'ils sont si bruyant, ce matin ?

Quelque peu intrigué, je lève la tête de mon assiette et regarde en direction des rouge et or. Ils affichent tous clairement un grand sourire et parlent avec entrain. Mais qu'a-t-il bien pu ce passer dans leur tour, ce matin ? Minute. Je vois la belette, mais où est donc passer Granger ?

Comme pour répondre à ma question, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrent à nouveau, laissant entrer Granger et Harry. Harry ? Oui, c'est bien lui ! Il est là ... J'arrive pas à y croire ... Il est enfin là ... Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à être aussi près l'un de l'autre ?

Alors qu'ils continuent d'avancer vers leurs places habituelles, Harry tourne la tête vers la table des Serpentard. Son regard cherche quelque chose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Je le fixe toujours, attendant qu'il me voit. Nos regards s'accrochent. Tristesse, douleur, ... Elles sont de nouveau là. Je croyais pourtant qu'elles avaient disparu de ces deux émeraudes. Serait-ce ... à cause de moi ? Je préfère détourner les yeux. Ce que je vois dans les siens me fait bien trop mal. Sans que je ne m'en aperçoive, mon regard se pose sur sa main. Et c'est là que je vois. C'est là que je comprends ... pourquoi ils semblaient si proches physiquement. Ils se tiennent la main ... Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Mon coeur se serre alors que tous deux prennent place au milieu de leurs semblables. Ils se sont enfin lâchés. Tous lui parlent comme si de rien n'était. Il est de nouveau au milieu de ses sujets, même si lui ne les voit pas comme ça. Le prince est de retour chez lui. De là où je suis, je peux le voir sourire, parler, écouter, rire, ... Et pourtant ... pourtant il manque quelque chose. Rien qu'une toute petite chose.

- Drago ?

- Hum ?

- Je crois que tu devrais arrêter de le regarder comme ça.

Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il chuchote ? Je me tourne alors vers Blaise. Les autres Serpentard me fixent étrangement. Mais c'est pas vrai ! Je ne peux donc rien faire sans qu'ils ne me jugent ou me dévisagent ? Si je veux regarder quelqu'un, j'en ai le droit, merde ! Calmes-toi Drago, calmes-toi. Les tuer ne te servira à rien. Sans plus me soucier d'eux, je rattroupe mes affaires et me lève. Je me tourne vers Blaise :

- On se rejoint en cours.

Il hoche la tête en silence. C'est dans ces moments là que je suis heureux de lui avoir tout raconter. Je sais qu'il va tout faire pour que les autres oublient cet "incident". Je m'apprête à franchir les portes quand je sens un regard se poser sur moi. Une douce chaleur m'envahit aussitôt. Harry ... Je me retourne, croisant de nouveau son regard. Ne détourne pas les yeux, Harry. Vois le mal que tu me fais. Vois ce que tu as fait de moi. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes rester à nous fixer. Mais je crois que l'on aurait pu rester ainsi encore longtemps si Blaise ne s'était pas lever pour m'entraîner loin de ce regard.

En silence, il me conduit vers les cachots, là où aura lieu notre premier cours de la matinée.

- Tu devrais être content, Drago. Tu vas enfin pouvoir aller lui parler.

- Je ... je n'en suis plus très sûr.

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Tu l'as vu toi-même, il tenait la main de Granger.

- Et alors ? Ca ne veut pas dire qu'ils sont ensemble !

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que cette Sang-de-Bourbe lui tenait la main !

Il ne me répond pas. Curieux de ce silence, je me tourne vers lui. Il sourit. Ce connard est entrain de ce foutre de moi ! Je crois que je vais faire un meurtre.

- Dis-moi, petit prince. Par le plus grand des hasards, ne serais-tu pas jaloux ?

- Jaloux ? Moi ? T'as perdu l'esprit ! Un Malefoy n'est pas jaloux !

- Il me semble que depuis quelques jours tu n'es plus vraiment un Malefoy.

Le pire c'est que je ne peux pas démentir. Mon comportement de ces derniers jours n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus malefoyen. Plus de remarques blessantes, plus de provocations, plus de masque de froideur. Juste ... un grand silence. Mais j'y peux quoi moi, si cette adorable bouille de Gryffondor me rend complètement ... complètement ... Poufsouffle. Oui, Poufsouffle. Je crois que c'est le mot juste.

- Ecoutes, Drago. Durant ces deux derniers jours tu n'as attendu qu'une chose, qu'il daigne enfin sortir du placard où il se planquait. Et maintenant qu'il est là, tu voudrais renoncer ?

- Oui mais il y a Granger et ...

- Ce stupide Gryffondor a prit son courage à deux mains pour t'avouer ses sentiments. Tu te rends compte de la force mentale qu'il lui a fallu ? Dire "je t'aime" à un Serpentard ! Crois-moi Drago, ses sentiments pour toi ne peuvent pas s'être effacés en deux jours au profit de Granger !

Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. Pourquoi tout est si compliqué ?

~HP-DM~

POV Harry :

Je ne comprends pas. A peine franchit les portes, j'aurais dû avoir droit aux moqueries, aux sarcasmes et autres trucs. Mais au lieu de ça ... Rien. Absolument rien. De plus, ils ne semblaient pas sur le point de préparer quelque chose. Drago ne leur aurait-il rien dit ? Si c'est le cas ... pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir dévoilé le secret du Survivant ? Enfin ... quand je dis secret ... Ce n'en est plus vraiment un maintenant. Mais cela ne répond pas à ma question. Pourquoi n'en a-t-il pas profité pour me blesser, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire ? Et puis ... ce regard ... Tristesse, douleur, ... J'ai vu la même chose ce matin devant mon miroir. Dans mon propre regard.

- Harry, tu m'écoutes ?

- Hum ? Quoi ?

Je vois Hermione pousser un soupire. Excuses-moi, Mione. Une fois de plus, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Dans mes doutes. Je la vois qui me fixe. J'ai horreur qu'elle me regarde ainsi. J'ai l'impression d'être passé au scanner. Ce n'est pas des plus agréable.

- Qu'est-ce qui te perturbe, Harry ?

- Eh bien en fait, ... je me demandais pourquoi je n'avais pas encore eut droit aux sarcasmes des Serpentard.

- Peut-être parce que Malefoy ne leur à rien dit.

- Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ?

- C'est à lui de te le dire.

- Que me caches-tu ?

Pas de réponse. Juste un sourire. Ce qu'elle m'énerve lorsqu'elle agit ainsi ! Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais on doit aller en cours. Je crois que Rogue va avoir un choc lorsqu'il va me voir de nouveau dans sa classe. Maintenant que j'y pense, pourquoi est-ce qu'aucun professeur n'est venu me voir ? Hermione aurait-elle donc été si persuasive ? Je doute d'être aussi chanceux.

Tout comme Ron et Hermione, je me lève et marche en direction du hall. Ils avancent tous les deux devant moi, se chamaillant, une fois de plus. On jurerait presque que tout est redevenu comme avant. Et pourtant ... pourtant je me sens vide.

- Au fait Harry, ne crois pas que je vais te laisser mourir de faim. Aujourd'hui je te laisse tranquille mais dès demain, je te force à manger s'il le faut !

J'aurais pourtant juré qu'elle n'avait rien vu. C'est vrai que je n'ai presque rien mangé. Mais je n'avais pas faim, je n'allais pas me forcer uniquement pour lui faire plaisir.  
Nous arrivons au cachot. Oh non. Il est là, je le sens. Je ... ne veux pas le voir. Inconsciemment je stop ma marche.

N'entendant plus le son de mes pas derrière elle, Hermione se retourne :

- Harry ? Pourquoi tu t'es arrêté ?

- Je ... je ...

S'il te plaît, Mione. Ne m'oblige pas à y aller. Il est trop tôt. Je ne suis pas prêt. Semblant percevoir mon trouble, Hermione se rapproche de moi. Tout comme ce matin, elle glisse sa main dans la mienne, voulant me réconforter. Ca ne marchera pas cette fois, tu sais.

- Harry ...

- Il est là. Je le sens.

Elle resserre son emprise sur ma main. Je sais qu'elle ne me lâchera pas. Mais je ne veux pas y aller. Elle commence à avancer et me tire doucement le bras, m'incitant à faire de même. Tout comme ce matin.

- Je sais que tu as peur. Je sais que tu ne veux pas le voir. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien. Et si jamais il s'en prend à toi, Ron et moi on serra là, d'accord ?

Ai-je vraiment le choix ? Non. Je sais qu'il est là, au détour de ce couloir. Je ... Je veux le voir. J'en ai besoin. Mais en même temps ... je ne veux que le fuir. Et ne plus jamais croiser son regard.

Ok, Hermione. Allons-y. J'espère simplement que tu auras raison.

* * *

_Hermoni, une fois de plus je m'excuse de t'avoir déçu, mais c'est comme ça que je vois cette histoire. Je m'excuse également auprès des autres lecteurs que j'ai pu frustrer et que je frustrerais très certainement encore._


	16. Question de timming ?

**Note de l'auteur** : Hermoni, je suis contente que notre différent soit réglé :)

Quand aux autres lecteurs, je vous remercie sincèrement pour votre soutient dans cette historie :) Maintenant que je sais que vous ne m'en voudrez pas, je vais pourvoir vous torturer ! Nan rassurez vous, c'est pas vrai :) Au fond je suis pas méchante ;)

* * *

**Question de timing ?**

POV Drago :

Blaise a raison. Il faut que je lui parle. Et c'est ce que je vais faire dès que je le croise. Après tout, je ne risque rien puisque je connais déjà ses sentiments pour moi. Quoique ... il serait foutu de m'envoyer promener simplement par esprit de contradiction. Non, Drago, ressaisis-toi ! Même s'il est têtu comme une mule, c'est un Gryffondor. Il ne fuira pas. Moi par contre, c'est moins sûr. Pourquoi est-ce que tout est si compliqué ? Quand je pense que tout ça c'est de ma faute ... Si je n'avais pas été si stupide ... Si seulement j'avais réagit quand il m'a dévoilé ses sentiments ... Au lieu de ça je suis resté planté là comme une potiche entiché !

Désespéré, je me frappe la tête contre le mur sous les rires de Blaise. Ne peut-il donc pas compatir à ma douleur ? Je ne me frappe pas trop violemment non plus. Je risquerais de me laisser des traces. Ca ne serait pas du plus bel effet. Mais pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ? Comment peut-on être aussi stupide !?! Il faut absolument que je lui parle. Mais il va falloir la jouer en douceur.

Las, je m'adosse contre le mur en soupirant et me laisse glisser le long des pierres froides. Des pas viennent dans notre direction. Ils vont se poser des questions s'ils me voient comme ça. Mais je m'en fou. Les pas se rapprochent. Ils sont là, au détour du couloir. Probablement des Poufsouffle. S'il y en a un qui ose dire quoi que ce soit me concernant, je fais un massacre.

- Et si jamais il s'en prend à toi, Ron et moi on serra là, d'accord ?

Ron ? Minute. Si la belette est là ça veut dire que ... Brusquement, je me relève et fixe attentivement l'angle du couloir. Si la voix de Granger est parvenue jusqu'ici, ça veut dire qu'ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver. Mon coeur commence à battre plus vite. Je vais enfin le voir. Je vais enfin pouvoir lui parler. J'ai l'impression d'être une de ces midinette qui lui court après. Mais c'est plus fort que moi. Mes mains se mettent à trembler. Je crois bien que tout Poudlard pourrait entendre les battements de mon coeur tant il bat vite.

Ca y est, il est là. Entouré de ses deux pots de colle, il avance tête baissée. Moi je le fixe. Mes mains se crispent sur le livre que je tiens serré contre moi. Lève les yeux, s'il te plaît, Harry. Regarde-moi. Regarde ce que tu as fait de moi. Je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même. Attendant désespérément que tu me regarde, que tu m'entoure de ta chaleur. De ton amour.

Mais tu ne me regarde pas. Pire. Tu passe devant moi sans me voir. Mon coeur se serre. J'ai mal. Tu me fais mal, Harry. Mais je ne mérite que ça. Tu l'as dit toi-même, je t'ai briser. Et tu es en train de me briser aussi. J'espère juste ... que tu me laisseras te réparer. Et que tu feras de même avec moi. Laisse nous une chance. Je t'en supplie.  
Nous sommes cinq dans ce couloir, mais pour moi il n'y a que toi.

Les mains toujours crispées sur mon bouquin, je m'approche de lui, tremblant légèrement. Il reste adossé au mur, les yeux fixé sur les dalles du carrelage. Si je ne savais pas qu'il cherche à éviter mon regard, je jurerais qu'il compte les fissures que le temps à creuser. Je suis désormais face à lui. Il ne me regarde toujours pas. A ses côtés, je vois Weasley prêt à me sauter dessus. Mais Granger semble le retenir. Heureusement pour moi.

- Bonjour ... Harry.

Il relève brusquement la tête et pose sur mon un regard interrogateur et incrédule. Je dois bien avouer que la douceur de ma voix m'a surpris moi-même. Il ne me répond pas. Mais au moins il me regarde. Depuis qu'il est là, dans ce couloir, j'ai laisser tomber mon masque d'indifférence. En cet instant je me dévoile totalement. J'espère qu'il comprendra. Ce silence me pèse. Je sais qu'il ne dira rien. Je vois bien qu'il donnerait n'importe quoi pour être loin de moi. Je me répète sans doute, mais j'ai mal.

- Je ... je voulais te dire que ...

Je n'y arrive pas. C'est sans doute le fait de savoir que d'autres personnes nous observe. Mais je dois le lui dire. Je m'apprête à parler de nouveau quand la porte de la salle de cours s'ouvre brusquement, laissant apparaître mon parrain. Presque malgré moi, je lui lance un regard noir. Il hausse un sourcil puis s'efface pour nous laisser entrer. Bien entendu, Harry se faufile jusqu'à la porte et part s'installer, suivit de Granger et Weasley.

Moi je n'ai pas bougé. Je ne peux pas. J'y étais presque. Pourquoi, Severus, pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as ouvert cette foutu porte ? Je sens son regard posé sur moi. Je lève la tête et ne peux m'empêcher de lui demander :

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas attendu cinq minutes de plus avant d'ouvrir cette foutu porte ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ?

¤¤¤

POV Rogue :

Je le vois poussé un soupire puis entrer à son tour dans ma salle de classe. Je lance un regard interrogateur à Zabini qui me répond par un sourire d'excuse. Je vois. Pas la peine d'être devin pour comprendre que je suis arrivé au mauvais moment. J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte quand j'ai vu que Drago se tenait si prêt de Potter. Pourvu que cette histoire se termine rapidement. Depuis que le directeur est au courant de la situation, les professeurs n'ont plus le droit de donner de retenus à Potter. Tant de favoritisme me dégoûte. Tout ça parce que môssieur Potter ne sait pas gérer ses peines de coeur. Je dois bien avouer qu'au début, cette situation me faisait rire. Mais je le vois dépérir chaque jour un peu plus, entraînant Drago avec lui. Je me demande tout de même ce qu'il s'est passé pour que Potter ne vienne plus en cours. Quelque chose me dit que je ne le saurais jamais.

A mon tour je soupire puis rentre dans ma salle de cours. Je m'installe à mon bureau, attendant que les autres élèves daignent faire acte de présence. Potter est perdu dans ses pensées. Granger et Weasley le surveillent du coin de l'oeil. Zabini semble compter les mouches, quant à Drago ... Il s'est prit la tête dans les mains et semble désespéré. Merlin ... Depuis quand un Malefoy laisse-t-il paraître ses émotions ? Potter est en train de transformer Drago et ça ne me plaît pas du tout. J'ai toujours dit que ce Potter était une plaie.

Bon je crois que tous mes élèves sont là. Tant pis pour les retardataires. Je commence mon cours. Comme je m'y attendais, deux d'entre eux n'écoute pas. Cela fait bien deux semaines qu'ils ne m'écoutent plus. Vivement que cette mascarade se termine.

* * *

Oui je sais, c'est court. Mais on fait ce qu'on peut :) La suite mercredi !! 


	17. S'il te plaît, écoutemoi

**Disclaimer **: malgré mes nombreuses lettres, Rowling ne veut rien entendre et refuse de me céder le moindre personnage.

**Note de l'auteure** : Là je vais encore vous frustrer je crois :) Personnellement, c'est l'un de mes préférés ;)

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 17 : S'il te plaît, écoute-moi

POV Harry :

Il nous fait quoi, là ? C'était quoi cette phrase pleine de douceur ? Et ... depuis quand est-ce qu'il m'appelle par mon prénom ? Depuis quand est-ce qu'il prononce mon prénom de cette manière ? Désolé Drago, mais je ne tomberais pas dans le piège. Si tu veux me ridiculiser, fais le franchement et ne passe pas par des chemins détournés.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'observer. Il n'est qu'à quelques mètres de moi. Mais si loin ... J'ai l'impression que cela fait des semaines que je n'ai pas pu l'observer. Son visage est caché dans ses mains. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? Ce que je lui ai dit l'aurait donc touché ? Ne sois pas stupide, Harry. Il veut simplement jouer avec toi. Mais je ne lui en donnerais pas l'occasion.

Un oiseau de papier vient se poser sur mon bureau. Je sens un regard sur moi. Drago. Le message vient de lui, j'en suis sûr. Dois-je le lire ? De toute façon, qu'est-ce que j'y lirais à part des plaisanteries vaseuses ? Je ne la lirais pas. Sachant qu'il me regarde, je la déchire. J'y mettrais bien le feu mais je ne pense pas que Rogue en serait enchanté. Je croise de nouveau son regard. Tristesse ... Douleur ... Incompréhension. Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais t'aider à m'enfoncer, Malefoy ? Je suis stupide mais pas à ce point.

¤¤

Toute la matinée j'ai reçu ses lettres. Même lorsque nous n'avions pas de cours commun. Je ne comprend pas son obstination. En ce moment je suis dans la Grande Salle, face à mon assiette. Je n'ai pas faim. Savoir que Malefoy a décidé de jouer avec moi me coupe l'appétit. Déjà que je n'en avais pas beaucoup en ce moment. Il n'a pas le droit de jouer avec mes sentiments. Je savais bien que je n'aurais pas dû le lui dire. Pourtant ... j'avais un espoir. Il avait changé de comportement avec moi. Alors j'y ai cru.

Un autre oiseau de papier vient se poser devant moi. Je le brûle aussitôt. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'observer les flammes. Elles emportent avec elles tous mes espoirs. Je sens les regards de Ron et Hermione sur moi.

- Pourquoi refuse-tu de les ouvrir ?

- J'ai peur de ce que je pourrais y trouver.

- Comment ça ?

- Je dois déjà vivre avec l'idée qu'il connaît mes sentiments ... Je ne veux pas qu'il puisse m'atteindre avec.

- Mais peut-être que ... peut-être qu'il veut te dire quelque chose d'important. Il y a toujours un espoir, tu sais ?

- Je ne connais plus ce mot.

¤¤

Chaque fois que je reçoit une nouvelle lettre, Hermione tente de me convaincre de la lire. Mais ... je ne peux pas. Je n'en suis pas capable. Il faut qu'elle comprenne que je fais ça uniquement pour me protéger.

Je n'écoute même pas ce que dit McGonagall. Une fois de plus, mes yeux sont rivés sur Drago. Je le vois qui se tourne dans ma direction. Une fois de plus, il m'envoye un message. Non, je ne veux pas. J'en ai assez. Arrête de me torturer, Drago. Je t'en supplie.

Je sais qu'il m'observe toujours. Alors comme pour ces précédentes lettres, je la déchire. Je vois son regard s'obscurcir. Ses traits se durcissent. Il se lève brusquement, regardant toujours dans ma direction :

- Mais bordel, Potter, tu vas les lire ces putains de lettres oui ou merde ?!?

- Non.

Contrairement à lui, je suis très calme. Je ne tiens pas à me donner en spectacle comme il est en train de le faire. McGonagall semble scandalisé par cette intervention mais ne fait rien pour nous interrompre et nous observe en silence, tout comme le reste de la classe. Je voudrais juste qu'on m'oublie. Je croise son regard. Le sien brille étrangement. On dirait ... Non, tu ne vas quand même pas pleurer, Malefoy ... Cela ne te ressemble pas.

- Pourquoi ?

Il semble surpris par ma question. Il semble avoir oublier qu'il se trouve en cours parce que son visage n'a jamais été si expressif. Je dois reconnaître que c'est un très bon acteur. Mais pousser le vice jusqu'à faire semblant de pleurer, ça ne je le supporte pas. Fous-toi de moi si tu veux Malefoy. Mais fais-le avec toute la dignité dont tu as toujours fais preuve.

Il me regarde toujours mais ne semble pas décidé à répondre. Je sens que je commence à m'énerver :

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais lire ces lettres ? Pour que je sache à quel point je suis stupide ?!? Pour que je sache à quel point je te dégoûte ?!? Pour que je sache à quel point j'ai été ridicule d'espérer quelque chose ?!? Ne te donne pas cette peine Malefoy, je le fais très bien tout seul !

D'un mouvement brusque, je rattroupe mes affaires et me dirige d'un pas vif vers la sortie. Mais avant que je n'ai pu franchir le seuil de la porte, quelqu'un me retient par la manche. Drago. Son regard me trouble. Il a l'air tellement sincère ... J'ai envie de le croire. Mais je ne dois pas. Il ne ferait que me détruire. Je ne suis plus en colère. Juste désespéré.

- S'il te plaît, Harry ... écoute-moi.

- Je ... je ne peux pas.

- Pourquoi ?

Ses yeux me supplient de lui répondre. Et moi je ne sais pas quoi dire. En fait, mon coeur me crie la réponse mais ... si je laisse cette phrase sortir de mes lèvres, il saura qu'il a gagné. C'est peut-être la solution. Peut-être me laissera-t-il enfin tranquille. Je ne sais pas.

- Je ne peux pas t'écouter ... parce que je ne supporterais pas de t'entendre dire que tu me déteste, que je te dégoûte ... Que tu voudrais me voir disparaître et que tu ne souhaite qu'une chose : ne plus jamais me revoir. Non ... je ne le supporterais pas.

Il va pleurer. Et je ne comprend pas pourquoi. Ma vue se brouille. Mes yeux commencent à me piquer. Mais je ne dois pas pleurer. Pas devant lui. Je profite de son égarement pour me défaire de sa prise et franchir la porte. Il ne me retient pas. Je crois que ... j'aurais aimé qu'il le fasse.

¤¤¤

POV Hermione :

Je n'en reviens pas. Malefoy a finalement craqué. En plein cours en plus. Je vois qu'il se retient de pleurer. Mais sincèrement, je ne crois pas que quelqu'un se permettrait de se moquer de lui. Sa douleur est bien trop visible. Si je doutais de ses sentiments, maintenant je suis convaincu. J'entend Blaise demander au professeur McGonagall la permission de ramener Malefoy dans leur dortoir. Elle accepte, bien évidemment. Elle aussi semble sous le choc. Il faut dire que Harry vient d'avouer à demi-mots qu'il est amoureux de son pire ennemi. Je sens que ça va jaser dans les couloirs. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que les garçons peuvent être stupide ! Et impossible de rejeter la faute sur quelqu'un en particulier. Il sont tous les deux responsable. Ils ont voulu se protéger mais ... Ils se font du mal plus qu'autre chose. Harry, il va falloir que l'on ai une sérieuse discussion, toi et moi.

* * *

Pas taper l'auteur, s'il vous plaît ! C'est une happy end, alors gardez espoir ! ;) 


	18. Tout le monde s'en mêle

Disclaimer : Tout à Rowling

Rating : K (je rappelle qu'il n'y à pas la moindre trace de lemon)

Note de l'auteure : Vous allez me dire que ce chapitre n'apporte pas grand chose et vous avez raison. Mais j'en ai besoin pour faire une transition avec le suivant.

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Tout le monde s'en mêle**

POV McGonagall :

Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Mr Malefoy vient juste de sortir avec Mr Zabini, prêt à s'effondrer. Quand à Harry, il n'est pas sortit de sa déprime, contrairement à ce que nous pensions tous. Et Albus qui nous interdit de faire quoi que ce soit.

_Flash Back_

Les professeurs McGonagall et Rogue étaient assis face au directeur de Poudlard, dans son habituel bureau. Le professeur de potions semblait passablement énervé. Le directeur quand à lui,semblait plus soucieux que d'habitude.

- Albus, ne pouvons nous vraiment rien faire ?

- Minerva ... que pourrions-nous faire ? Nous n'avons pas le droit d'interférer dans leur vie privée.

- Mais nous ne pouvons pas non plus les laisser se détruire ! intervint Rogue. La vie de Potter ne m'importe absolument pas mais je ne peux pas laisser mon filleul tomber dans la déprime parce que cet abruti de Potter refuse de l'écouter !

- Severus ! Je vous prierais de ne pas insulter un élève de ma maison !

- Calmez-vous, je vous prit. reprit Dumbledore. Cette situation ne me plaît pas plus qu'à vous, je peux vous l'assurer. Mais je vous le répète, nous ne devons pas intervenir. Je vous demanderais juste d'être flexible avec eux. Le temps que durera cette histoire.

_Fin du Flash Back_

Le cours est enfin terminé. Je dois dire que je n'étais pas plus attentive que les élèves. Nous sommes tous bien trop perturbé par ce que nous venons de voir.

- Miss Granger, Mr Weasley !

- Oui, professeur ?

- Restez un moment, je vous prie.

Miss Granger referme la porte derrière le dernier élève, consciente que je veux leur parler en privé. En silence, ils prennent place dans les sièges que je leur désigne. Ils me fixent, attendant que je leur explique la raison de cet entretient. Mais par où commencer ?

- Je suppose que vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là.

- C'est à propos de Harry, n'est-ce pas ? propose Mr Weasley.

- Exacte. J'aimerais que vous me donniez votre version des faits.

- Qui vous dit que nous sommes au courant de quoi que ce soit ?

- Miss Granger, vous connaissant, vous avez certainement fini par trouver la cause de la déprime de Mr Potter.

Je la voit baisser les yeux. Je comprend parfaitement qu'ils ne veulent pas révéler les secrets de leur ami mais il faut qu'ils me disent ce qu'il savent.

¤¤¤

POV Blaise :

Drago est vraiment mal en point. Je viens juste de le raccompagner à sa chambre mais il n'a pas voulu que je reste. Il m'a pratiquement foutu dehors. J'ai peur qu'il ne fasse une connerie. Je dois parler à Potter. Maintenant.

C'est pas possible ! Trois fois que je fais le tour de l'école ! Il est où le Survivant ? Mais j'y pense ... je ne suis pas allé voir dehors. Je sais bien qu'on est en pleine hiver mais je pense qu'il recherche la solitude. Et quoi de mieux que les rives gelées du lac ? Alors que je m'apprête à franchir les portes d'entrées, je remarque que Granger et Weasley se dirigent vers moi. A moins qu'ils n'est décidé comme moi, d'aller cherche Potter dehors.

- Granger ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Zabini ?

- Je suppose que tu vas voir Potter.

- En quoi ça t'intérresse ?

- Il se trouve que je dois moi aussi lui parler. J'ai deux/trois trucs à mettre au point avec lui.

- Et tu voudrais nous accompagner.

J'acquiesce. Je vois les deux Gryffondor s'interroger du regard. Apparemment, ils pèsent le pour et le contre. Mais comment font-ils pour communiquer alors qu'ils ne parlent pas ? La voix de Granger me sort de mes pensées :

- C'est ok, Zabini.

- Là tu m'étonne, Granger. Je ne pensais pas que tu accepterais aussi facilement.

- Je me suis dit que si on arrivait à leur ouvrir les yeux, on serrait forcément amené à passer du temps ensemble. Alors autant commencer maintenant.

Elle n'a pas tort. Fréquenter des Gryffondor ... Mais qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour Drago ? En silence nous franchissons les épaisse portes de bois. Le froid nous accueille et nous surprend. Je resserre ma cape, cherchant un peu de chaleur. Au loin, je peux voir Potter assis dans la neige, sa cape sur les épaules. Le froid n'a pas l'air de le gêner plus que ça. Je me demande depuis combien de temps il est planté là. Je ne sais pas s'il a sentit notre présence mais il ne se retourne pas.

- Ne m'en veux pas, Mione, mais là je voudrais juste être seul.

Comment a-t-il fait pour savoir que nous étions là ? Si un jour j'en viens à traîner avec lui, j'aurais un certain nombre de questions à lui poser. Granger et Weasley viennent se planter juste devant Potter. On dirait qu'il va passer un sale quart-d'heure. Granger brise le silence :

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu refuse de l'écouter ?

Potter fronce les sourcil. Remarque, je le comprend. Il a déjà répondu à cette question. Et devant une classe entière. Il se lève et s'apprête à partir lorsqu'il me voit. Je fais signe aux deux Gryffondor de ne pas essayer de le retenir. Cela ne nous mènerait à rien. D'un regard il me demande ce que je fais là.

- Vif d'or.

- ...

- C'est le mot de passe de la chambre de Drago. Tu dois lui parler. Ne serait-ce que pour être certain qu'il se joue bien de toi.

Mes mots l'ont blesser. Mais je n'avais pas le choix. Il n'y serait jamais allé sinon. Quoique, je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il aille le voir. Sans rien dire, il passe à côté de moi et poursuit son chemin. Tout comme Granger et Weasley, je le regarde s'éloigner en direction du château. J'espère qu'il prendra la bonne décision.

¤¤¤

POV Harry :

Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. Dois-je aller le voir ? Toutes mes félicitations, Blaise ! Tu as réussi à semer le trouble dans mon esprit ! Remarque, en ce moment c'est pas bien difficile ... C'est plus fort que moi. Même après tout ce qu'il m'a fait, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'espérer que peut-être ...

Je soupire et m'adosse contre le mur le plus proche. Je me laisse glisser le long de ce mur, me retrouvant assis par terre.

J'aimerais ne plus être amoureux. J'aimerais ... l'oublier. Mais je ne peux pas. Je n'y arrive pas. Peu-être que c'est ça la solution. L'oublier ... totalement. Il me semble avoir lu quelque part qu'il existait une potion d'oubliette. Mais doué comme je suis, j'ai neuf chances sur dix de foirer ma potion. Je devrais peut-être demander à Hermione. Je suis sûr qu'elle comprendra.

Décidé, je me relève et marche d'un pas vif en direction de la bibliothèque. Elle y est forcément.

* * *

Alors, pour ou contre la potion d'oublie ??? 


	19. Dis moi pourquoi

**Note de l'auteure** : Bon ben ... à l'unanimité, on oublie la potion :) Certains d'entre vous ont avancé comme arguments le fait que les sentiments ne peuvent pas s'oublier. C'est justement sûr ce point que j'aurais constuit la suite de cette histoire. Genre, un Harry déchirré entre son coeur et sa raison. Mais bon. On oublie tout ça !

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : Dis-moi pourquoi**

POV Hermione :

- Non, Harry.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas résoudre ce problème !

- Ah oui ? Alors dis-moi pourquoi ?

- Parce que si tu es tombé amoureux de lui une fois, il y a de grandes chances pour que cela se reproduise.

- Ne dit-on pas que la foudre ne frappe jamais deux fois au même endroit ?

Lassé par cette conversation qui s'éternise, je laisse échapper un soupire. Sincèrement je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je sais bien que cette potion lui ferait du bien. Il oublierait toute cette histoire en un instant et reprendrait une vie normale. Mais je sais que j'ai raison. Si jamais je le laisse faire, il finira par retomber amoureux. Et il aura de nouveau mal.

- Mione ... Tu ne comprend pas. Je ... je n'en peux plus de vivre comme ça ! Tout ce que je veux c'est l'oublier pour pouvoir recommencer à vivre.

- Tu n'es pas mort que je sache.

Il soupire. Oui, je sais, je sais. Le moment est vraiment mal choisit pour les sarcasmes. Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute. Ca m'arrive lorsque j'ai peur. Et là j'ai vraiment peur. Si ce n'est pas moi qui lui prépare cette potion, je suis persuadé qu'il trouvera un moyen de s'en procurer. Une fois de plus, je soupire.

- C'est d'accord.

- Pour de vrai ?

- A une condition.

- Tout ce que tu voudras !

Merlin. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureux. Mais quelque chose me dis qu'il va rapidement perdre son sourire. Je le vois qui attend ma condition. Désolé Harry, mais ça ne va pas te plaire :

- J'accepte de te faire cette potion, mais avant je veux que tu ailles parler à Malefoy.

Je vois ses yeux s'écarquiller de stupeur. Tu ne t'y attendais pas, à celle-là. Mais puisque tu refuse d'aller le voir par toi-même, je suis bien obligé de t'y contraindre. Ma déclaration à fait naître un silence de mort. Silence qu'il se décide à briser au bout de plusieurs minutes :

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens à ce point à ce que je le vois ?

- Harry ... cette potion n'est pas à prendre à la légère. Elle est irréversible. Je veux simplement que tu sois sûr de toi et que tu ne regrette rien.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu as toujours refuser de parler à Malefoy. Pourtant il a essayer de te dire quelque chose. Quelque chose qui soit suffisament important pour qu'il perde son sang-froid en plein cours. Alors si tu veux cette potion, je ne te demande qu'une chose : va parler à Malefoy, et par pitié, écoute-le !

Alors qu'il reste pensif, je me lève et part dans le rayon des livres consacrés aux potions afin de trouver celle que Harry m'a demandé. J'avoue que je n'ai pas vraiment l'intention de la préparer. Je suis assez folle pour espérer que ces deux là mettent les choses au clair et finissent par se dévoiler. Je commence à en avoir franchement marre de leurs enfantillages. Ah ! Voilà le livre !

Lorsque je retourne à la place que j'occupais quelques minutes plustôt, Harry n'est plus là. Je me demande où il est. Avec un peu de chance, il aura décidé d'aller parler à Malefoy.

¤¤¤

POV Harry :

Ca s'appelle du chantage ! Comment ose-t-elle me faire ça ? Mais je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision. J'oublierais ce Serpentard coûte que coûte. Même si pour ça je dois me ridiculiser encore une fois.

Je suis à présent dans les cachots. Si je me souviens bien, leur Salle Commune se trouve quelque part par là. Mais je ne me souviens plus exactement. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'y retourner depuis la deuxième année. Mais bizarrement, mes pas me guident. Comme si eux n'avaient pas oublié comment se rendre là-bas. Je me retrouve, sans vraiment savoir comment, devant le tableau d'une sorcière au teint pâle et aux longs cheveux noires. Elle ne m'inspire franchement pas confiance. Je prononce le mot de passe et elle s'écarte pour me laisser entrer. Je me retrouve dans un couloir très peu élairé. A cinq mètres devant moi, j'aperçois une porte.

Comment va-t-il réagir quand il me verra ? Il va très certainement me jetter dehors. Au moins, j'aurai tenu parole auprès d'Hermione. Je suis à présent devant la porte de sa chambre. Je n'ose plus bouger. Je ne veux pas le voir. Je n'aurais pas la force de supporter ses railleries.

Après un enième soupire, j'ouvre la porte. Je le cherche des yeux. Une armoire, un miroir en pied, une immense biblothèque, un lit à baldaquin, diverse portes, ... Je ne le vois pas. Puis mon regard se pose enfin sur lui. Il est là, assis devant sa fenêtre, les yeux dans le vague. Des larmes défèrelent sur se joues. Lui qui d'habitude est si indéchiffrable, me semble en cet instant, le plus humain des hommes. Je détourne rapidement les yeux, incapable de soutenir cette vision. Malgré tout ce qu'il m'a fait subir depuis plus de six ans, je ne supporte pas de le voir maheureux C'est pathétique, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis incapable de détester celui qui me hait ...

Mais il faut que je lui parle. Pour qu'Hermione me prépare cette fichu potion et que j'oublie toute cette mascarade. Malgré ma détermination, je n'ai toujours pas bougé. Comment dois-je m'annoncer ? Et puis ... je dois l'appeler « Drago » ou « Malefoy » ? Merlin, aidez-moi ...

Depuis combien, de temps suis-je là ? Je l'ignore. Mais je n'ai toujours pas bougé et lui non plus. Malgré moi, je laisse échapper un soupire, ce que je regrette aussitôt. Brusquement, il se retourne et me voit. Il a l'air vraiment surpris. Je crois que je le serais aussi à sa place. Après plusieurs minutes à nous regarder en silence, il me demande, presque en murmurant :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Et là, je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Je me sens ridicule. Je commence à me retourner pour de nouveau franchir la porte :

- Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû venir.

Avant que je n'ai pu aller où que ce soit, il a refermé magiquement la porte et s'est rapproché de moi. Aucun mépris, aucune arogance ne vient traverser son doux visage. J'apperçois dans ses yeux, une lueur qui m'est inconnu. Serait-ce ... de l'espoir ?

Je suis franchement pathétique. Alors que je suis là, à sa merci, je trouve encore le moyen de le trouver magnifique.

¤¤¤

POV Drago :

Je ne peux pas le croire. Il est là, devant moi. Merlin ... dites-moi que ce n'est pas encore une illusion. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où j'ai cru l'avoir en face de moi puis le voir disparaître.

Lentement, j'avance une main vers son visage. Il ne recule pas, ne disparaît pas. Ma main finit par rencontrer sa joue. Je le vois fermer les yeux et pencher légèrement la tête pour mieux accueillir ma main.

Je n'ose pas retirer ma main. J'ai peur qu'il ne disparaisse. Mais il en a décidé autrement. Il se recule lègèrement, rompant le contact. Il n'a pas rouvert les yeux. Mais moi je veux voir ces émeraudes. Je veux ls voir une dernière fois me regarder avec tendresse. Me regarder avec ... amour. Parce que je ne me fais pas d'illusions. Je sais qu'il est venu me demander de tout oublier. De faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais je ne peux pas. Je t'en pris, Harry, ne me demande pas ça. Sans le vouloir, tu m'as appris à aimer alors que je ne connaissais que le haine. Ne me reprend pas ton cadeau, Harry. Laisse-moi l'appréçier à sa juste valeur. Laisse-moi ... laisse-moi t'aimer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Bravo Malefoy ! Belle entrée en matière ! Tu pouvais pas trouver autre chose, non ?

Il a ouvert les yeux mais fuit mon regard.

- Je suis venu t'oublier.

Non ... Non ! Merlin je vous en supplie ... Pas ça. J'ai l'impression que le sol se dérobe sous mes pieds. Mon coeur me fait mal. A en crever. Il ne peut pas ... Il n'a pas le droit de faire ça. Je ne comprend pas comment il va s'y prendre, mais je refuse.

- Ne fais pas ça.

Ma phrase n'était qu'un murmure mais je sais qu'il l'a entendu.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça changerait pour toi ?

Mais ça changerait tout ! Je deviens quoi moi, sans toi ? Et pourquoi est-ce que je ne parviens pas à parler ? Je voudais tout te dire. Tout t'expliquer. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Je n'ai jamais prononcé ces mots, avant. Essaie de me comprendre, s'il te plaît. Le regard que tu pose sur moi est dure, froid. Je l'ai utilisé tellement de fois contre toi.

Tu ne comprend pas. Comment le pourrais-tu puisque je ne t'ai rien dit ? Tu me tourne à présent le dos. Tu me déteste donc au point de ne plus vouloir me voir ?

- J'en ai assez, Drago. J'en ai assez de te voir ... mais de ne pas pouvoir te toucher. Je ne supporte plus ces regards de mépris que tu pose sur moi. J'ai peur que tu me rejettes et que tu me fasses du mal. A chaque fois que tu m'insultes, j'ai si mal ... Et pourtant, quand tu ris, je ne suis pas heureux non plus, parce que ce sourire n'est pas pour moi ! Moi ... moi tu me hais. Alors que je t'aime.

Sans plus me poser de question, je comble l'espace qui nous sépare et le prend dans mes bras. Il ne se dérobe pas. Je n'arrive pas à prononcer ces mots. Alors je vais le lui montrer autrement. Je le sens se tendre contre moi. Je resserre alors ma prise sur lui. Juste pour être sûr qu'il ne m'échappe pas encore une fois.

- Dis-moi pourquoi ... Pourquoi est-ce que tu me retiens alors que tu te fou complètement de moi ?

* * *

Désolé pour les fautes, y en a touours qui m'échappent, c'est déséspérant.

On se retrouve samedi !

Bonne journée tout le monde :)


	20. Parce que je t'aime

**Note de l'auteure** : Chapitre ridiculement petit, je vous l'accorde. Mais il fallait que je coupe là sinon ça aurait fait tâche avec la suite. Désolé !

* * *

**Parce que je t'aime**

POV Harry :

Je n'ose plus bouger. Je me sens bien là, dans ses bras. J'aimerais moi aussi lui rendre son étreinte. Mais étant dos à lui, je ne peux pas. Il vient enfouir sa tête dans mon coup et me sert un peu plus fort contre lui. Ses cheveux me chatouillent. J'aime cette sensation. J'aime son odeur. J'aime sa tendresse. Je l'aime. J'aimerais que cet instant ne finisse jamais.

Cesse de me torturer, Drago. Ne me laisse pas croire en des choses que je n'aurais jamais. Laisse-moi tout oublier.

- Tu ne comprends pas, Harry ... Tu ne comprends pas.

- Alors explique-moi.

Nos paroles ne sont que murmures. Je tremble. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Ou peut-être que si. Si jamais sa réponse n'est pas celle que j'attend ... Il ne me restera plus qu'à oublier. Je me déserre de son étreinte et m'éloigne de quelques pas. Je le fixe en silence, attendant son explication.

- Harry je ... je n'ai jamais ressentie ça avant. Il m'a fallu des mois ... pour m'en rendre compte ... et surtout pour l'accepter.

Tout en me disant cela, il attrape ma main droite et entremêle nos doigts. Ensuite il dépose un baiser sur la pôme de ma main puis la pose sur son coeur. Il m'empêche de me retirer.

- Ecoutes mon coeur ... s'il te plaît. Ecoute ce qu'il a à te dire.

D'abord étonné, je ferme les yeux et me laisse emporter par les battements de ce coeur qui palpite sous mes doigts. Il me raconte des choses merveilleuses. Des choses auxquelles je veux croire. Un espoir, un avenir, un ... amour.

Il relache mon poignet, me permettant ainsi de retirer ma main de son coeur, tandis que je rouvre les yeux. J'ai bien entendu ce que tu avais à dire, Drago. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de douter. Je voudrais ... je voudrais t'entendre me le dire. Rien qu'une fois.

- Je ne demande qu' à te croire, Drago. Mais il y a quelques jours encore, tu me détestais.

- Je pourrais te dire la même chose.

- Je sais. Bien que je ne t'ai jamais vraiment détester. Je te l'ai déjà dit. Malgré tout ... ma tête ne cesse de douter.

Je lui fais mal. Je peux le voir partout sur son visage. Il est tellement beau sans son masque de froideur. Il a baissé la tête. Un murmure me parvient :  
- Et ton coeur, il te dit quoi ?

Beaucoup de chose. Les mêmes choses que le tien. D'autres aussi. Si tu savais.

- Il me dit que peut-être ... peut-être que toi aussi tu as confondu la haine avec cet autre sentiment. Il me dit que je devrais te croire ... Il me dit de te laisser une chance. Simplement parce que je t'aime.

Le silence s'installe. Une fois de plus. J'ai envie de pleurer. Je voudrais qu'il dise quelque chose. N'importe quoi. J'ai l'impression d'être revenu à cette fameuse nuit. Cette nuit là aussi il est resté sans rien dire. A croire que mes sentiments lui font peur.

- Je crois que je vais partir ... Malefoy.

Je n'y arrive plus. Je ne suis plus capable de prononcer son nom avec mépris. Comme je le faisais autrefois. Je ne serais plus capable de me défendre face à sa haine.

- Ne m'oublie pas ... Je t'en supplie.

Il pleure. Ca me fait mal.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que ... parce que je t'aime.

¤¤¤

POV de Drago :

Voilà. Le grand mot est lâcher. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si difficile. Mais je me sens mieux. Cependant ce sentiment d'allégresse me quitte aussi vite qu'il est arrivé. Il est là, devant moi, un air incrédule sur son visage. Je suppose que c'est à ça que je devais ressembler l'autre nuit. Je comprend que ça lui ai fait mal. Il reste là, sans bouger. Et moi je ne sais pas quoi faire. Pourtant je suis certain de ses sentiments.

S'il te plaît Harry. Ne me laisse pas là, comme ça. Dis-moi que tu ne vas pas me faire payer le mal que je t'ai fait en me disant qu'il est trop tard.

Déséspéré de voir qu'il ne bouge toujours pas, je m'assoie lourdement sur mon lit, mes coudes sur mes genoux, ma tête dans mes mains. Je n'en peux plus. Merlin aidez-moi.

Je sens deux mains attrapper mes poignets, dévoilant mon visage en pleures. Deux doigts se posent sous mon menton et me relève la tête. Je rencontre alors deux émeraudes. Incertaines ... Elles m'envoutent. Et se rapprochent lentement de moi. J'ai l'impression de m'y noyer. Mais quelque chose me détourne de cet océan. Deux lèvres viennent de se poser sur le miennes en un chatse baiser. Puis un autre. Et encore un autre. Voyant que je ne le repousse pas, Harry continue et approffondit ce premier baiser, chose que je ne lui refuserais pour rien au monde, avec une douceur extrême. Sa langue vient chercher la mienne pour une danse enivrante. En seulement quelques secondes, mon cerveau s'est déconnecté de la réalité. Je n'ai conscience que de ses lèvres douces et chaudes, qui sont en ce moment même en train de mordiller ma lèvre inférieure, et je ne peux que gémir doucement. J'ai connu des baisers langoureux, des baisers hésitants. Des baisers passionnés et d'autres doux. Mais jamais je n'avais connu un baiser donner par amour. Jamais je n'avais connu un baiser tel que celui là.

Je sens Harry sourire contre mes lèvres. Il s'attaque désormais à mon cou. Tout en continuant sa douce torture, il me dit :

- Je suis désolé, Drago.

Je dois avouer que j'ai du mal à me concentrer sur ces paroles. Mais je comprend qu'il s'en veut d'avoir douter. Et moi je m'en veux de ne pas lui avoir parler avant.

- J'ai eu tellement peur que ce soit faux ...

Merlin ... Je voudrais qu'il ne s'arrête jamais. Presque malgré moi, je part à la recherche de ses lèvres, égarées dans mon cou, et l'entraîne dans un autre baiser. La douceur devient passion. Continue Harry ... Mais il ne semble pas du même avis que moi. A bout de souffle, nous nous séparons. Je peux voir dans ses yeux qu'il se pose beaucoup de question.

- Est-ce que tu me pardonneras un jour ?

Je ne peux que lui sourire. Il est tellement mignon comme ça.

- Je ne sais pas. Il se pourrait que si tu continue ce que tu avais entreprit, tu sois pardonner plus vite que tu ne le crois.

Seul un sourire rayonnant me répond, avant qu'il ne vienne de nouveau s'emparer de mes lèvres.


	21. Une journé comme les autres

**Chapitre 21 : Une journé comme les autres**

POV Harry :

Quelqu'un vient de retirer la couverture qui me tenait chaud. Je vois la lumière du jour à travers mes paupières closes. Je n'ai pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux. Je n'ai pas envie de me lever. Je suis si bien là. Dommage que ma source de chaleur m'ai abandonné. Je me roule en boule, n'ayant pas l'énergie de remettre la couverture sur moi malgré le froid. J'ai toujours dit qu'on aurait pas dû s'installer dans sa chambre. Il y fait toujours froid. Mais souvent je me demande s'il ne l'a pas fait exprès. Pour qu'il puisse me « réchauffer » comme il se plait à dire. Et je dois bien avouer que cela ne me déplait pas le moins du monde. Il a laissé la porte de la salle de bain ouverte, ce qui m'empêche de me rendormir puisque j'entend le bruit de l'eau. Cette eau qui coule sur son corps. J'imagine toutes ces petites gouttes qui glissent sur lui et suivent les courbes de son corps parfait. Hummmmmmmmm. J'ai bien envie d'aller le rejoindre.

Je prend appuis sur mes bras afin de me relever. Mais aussitôt je renonce et me laisse retomber sur mon oreiller. Il m'a littéralement épuiser hier soir. Mais je ne m'en plaindrais pas, bien au contraire.

Je crois que j'ai dû me rendormir. Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, je croise le regard rieur de mon homme à seulement quelques centimètres de mon visage. Il est déjà habillé. Mon hypothèse se confirme, je me suis bel et bien redormit. Je trouve qu'il est bien trop loin de moi. Je tend les bras vers lui et les enroulent autours de son cou.

- Bonjour toi.

Il me répond par un sourire et vient capturer mes lèvres. Tout en gardant mes lèvres sur les siennes, je le tire vers moi, voulant qu'il me rejoigne. Dans un premier temps il se laisse faire mais finit par se détacher de moi, haletant.

- Je sais exactement ce que tu cherche à faire. Mais je te rappel que tes cher Gryffondor nous attendent.

- Et bien ils attendront.

- Pas question. Tu vas encore leur dire que c'est ma faute.

- Moi ? Mais je ne ferais jamais ça.

Malgré mon regard tendre et innocent, il n'a pas l'air de me croire. Je dois bien le reconnaître, a chaque fois que nous sommes en retard, je repose la faute sur Drago. Avouer qu'il est plus facile de faire croire que mon Serpentard a mit des heures à se préparer, plutôt que d'avouer que nous étions ... occupé. La vérité c'est qu'il a prit l'habitude de se préparer bien avant moi. Il ne supporte pas le bazarre que je laisse derrière moi à chaque fois que je sors de la salle de bain. Et il refuse d'y entrer tant que les elfes n'ont pas tout remis en ordre.

- Très bien, tu as gagné.

Je repousse les draps qui me couvraient et sort du lit. Me retrouvant dans le plus simple appareil, je prend le temps de choisir la tenu que je vais porter. Je peux sentir son regard sur moi. Je choisis finalement un simple jean noir et un tee-shirt vert émeuraude. A ma taille depuis que Drago m'a relooké. Je passe devant lui, dépose un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres et me rend dans la salle de bain.

Au moment même où je passe devant le mirroir, je ne peux pas empêcher de me regarder et mes yeux descendent jusqu'à mon ventre. Il va falloir que je lui en parle. Avant que ça ne se voit trop. Il risque de mal le prendre s'il le découvre par lui-même. Chassant mes pensées, je retourne à mes préoccupations premières.

Alors que je suis déjà entrer dans la cabine de douche, j'entend un bruit de vêtements froisés. Quelques secondes après, je sens un corps contre mon dos. Et je peux vous dire que ses intentions sont très clair. Je me tourne alors vers lui et l'enlace :

- Je savais que tu viendrais.

¤¤¤

POV Pansy :

Ca doit bien faire dix minutes qu'on les attend. Je sais bien qu'avec eux il ne faut jamais être préssé, mais je me demande si un jour Potter sera ponctuel. J'observe les personnes autours de moi : Granger en train de lire malgré que les examens soient passé, Weasley discutant Quidditch avec Blaise, Weasley fille dans les bras, contemplant le ciel bleu.

- A quoi tu pense Pansy ?

- Au faut que Potter n'est jamais à l'heure.

Ca fait rire tout le monde. Moi y comprit. Je sens qu'il va encore nous ressortir le coup du « Drago met trop de temps à se préparé ». Et gniagniagnia et gniagniagnia. En parlant d'eux, les voilà justement qui arrivent. Main dans la main, comme toujours. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire. Heureusement qu'ils se sont trouvé ces deux là. Je crois que l'on ai passé à côté de la catastrophe. S'ils avaient continué, ils auraient finit par faire une connerie. Chacun de leur côté.

Les deux amoureux finissent par nous rejoindre et s'assoit avec nous :

- Bonjour tout le monde !

Sitôt que Dargo s'assoit, Potter vient se lover contre lui. Ils sont mignons, je dois bien le reconnaître. Mais l'avouer, ça jamais !

- Quelle est votre excuse cette fois ?

Je vois Potter ouvrir la bouche mais Drago le devance :

- Une envie soudaine à assouvir.

Enfin ils l'avouent ! Ca se voit comme le nez au millieu de la figure et ils inventent toujours une excuse bidon. Enfin ... Potter invente. Pendant que Drago désapprouve. J'aimerais bien connaître ça moi aussi un jour. Ca doit être bien de se réveiller dans les bras de la personne qu'on aime.

- On fait quoi aujourd'hui ?

- Tu propose quoi Weasley ?

- J'en sais rien.

- Et si on glandait, tout simplement ?

Potter, la voix de la sagesse ! Du moment qu'il nous sauve d'une série de duels aux échecs avec Weasley, c'est tout ce que je demande !

- Dites les gars, maintenant que vous avez finit vos études, vous allez faire quoi ?

- Je crois qu'on va tous poursuivre nos études.

- Pas moi.

Les regards se posent alors instantanément sur Potter.

- Tu veux dire que tu ne vas pas faire des études d'Aurors, comme on l'avait prévus ?

- Ben ... tu sais Ron ... j'ai reçu une proposition de l'équipe national de Quidditch et je me disais que peut-être ...

- Attend une minute ! Tu as reçu une proposition de la part de la plus préstigieuse équipe de Quidditch et tu ne nous en a rien dit ?

Potter afficha un air penaud. Il n'aime pas vraiment parler de l'avenir. Ca ne m'étonne pas qu'il n'ai rien dit. Et puis ... il ne voulait pas blesser Weasley. D'ailleurs, celui ci a l'air en grande réfléxion.

- Tu pourras m'avoir des places gratuites, alors ?

Tout le monde explose de rire. Et dire qu'on s'attendait à une grande scène !

- Tu perd pas le nord, toi

* * *

Oui je sais, c'est court. Mais le suivant sera un peu plus long, promit !

Sinon, à votre avis, il a quoi notre survivant ?? Pas bien dure à deviner, j'avoue ;)


	22. Heureuses nouvelles

**Note de l'auteur** : Désolé les gens, je sais que je suis affreusement en retard. Mais c'est pas ma faute ! Si si, je vous assure ! Entre mon ordi qui ne trouve pas de connection internet et mon opérateur qui ne me reconnait pas, je suis pas gâtée ... Mais maintenant tout va bien ! Et je peux donc vous donner le tout dernier chapitre de cette fic !

Bonne lecture à tou(te)s !

* * *

**Chapitre 22 : Epilogue (ou « heureuse nouvelle »)**

POV Drago :

Je ne suis pas faché d'être de retour dans notre chambre. Pas que la compagnie des autres me déplaise, mais Harry avait l'air ... préoccupé. Et puis ... je dois lui parler. Je me redresse sur le lit où je m'étais affalé en arrivant et le cherche du regard. Il est devant le bureau et commence à tout ranger. Ca, ça veut dire qu'il stress. C'est seulement dans ces moments là qu'il range ses affaires. Je souris malgré moi.

- Harry ?

- Humm ?

- J'aimerais te parler. S'il te plaît.

Voyant mon air sérieux, il cesse immédiatement son semblant de rangement et viens s'assoir près de moi en tailleur. Nous avons tout les deux quelque chose à dire. J'ai entamé le dialogue mais il n'a pas l'air de vouloir continuer. Moi non plus à vrai dire. Je fais quoi s'il dit non ?

Courage Drago. Tu es un Malfoy oui ou merde ! Eh bien ... techniquement je ne suis plus vraiment un Malfoy vue le nombre de préceptes que j'ai envoyé ballader. D'un autre côté ... Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi ? Comme si c'était le moment de penser à ça !

Ok, on se calme. On inspire, on expire. Je suis calme.

- Harry ... il fallait que je te dise que ...

- Rien de grave au moins ?

- Non. Si ! Enfin ... j'en sais rien. Tout ça va dépendre de la façon dont tu vas le prendre.

La peur l'envahit aussitôt. Ses émotions sont beaucoup trop perceptible, je le lui ai déjà dit. Mais essayer de changer un Gryffondor, c'est comme essayer de faire rire mon parrain. Malgré mon air rassurant, il est toujours inquiet. Je me déplace et le prend dans mes bras.

- Tu as l'intention de me laisser ?

- Non 'Ry. C'est pas ça.

- Alors quoi ? Drago répond-moi s'il te plaît. Tu me fait peur.

- Je ... je ne sais pas comment te le dire, Harry.

Je dépose un baiser sur sa tempe puis me lève. En silence je me poste devant le fenêtre et regarde dehors. Lui reste assis, me regardant toujours avec inquiétude. Et s'il n'était pas prêt ? Et s'il ne voulait pas de ... ça ? Et s'il ne voyait pas de futur commun ? Nous n'en avons jamais vraiment discuter. Je ne sais même pas si nous allons vivre ensemble. Alors que les vacances d'été sont dans trois jours ...

Je me tourne vers lui et m'adosse à la fenêtre. Je dois le lui dire quoi qu'il arrive. Après on improvisera.

- Harry ... je ... je suis ... enceinte.

J'ai fermé les yeux, je ne vois donc pas sa réaction. Mais son silence ne me plaît pas. Je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, je le savais !

- Toi aussi ?

Je vais maintenant avoir droit au couplet du « je ne suis pas prêt et ... » QUOI ???

Sous le choc, je rouvre immédiatement les yeux et tombe sur un sourire radieux. Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ?

- Je dois reconnaître que tu immite à la perfection une carpe hors de l'eau, Dray.

- Que ... Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

- Que tu immitais bien la carpe ?

- NON ! Avant ! Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ?

Son sourire s'agrandie encore plus alors qu'il acquièçe vigoureusement. Je sens un immense sourire prendre place sur mes lèvres. J'le crois pas ! Il est ... il est ... Merde alors, là faut que je m'assoie. Sans trop savoir comment, je me retrouve sur le lit, Harry assis sur moi.

- J'arrive pas à y croire ! Sérieux ... toi et moi ... au même moment !

Moi non plus j'en reviens pas. J'arrive plus à réfléchir. Et les lèvres de mon petit lion qui descendent le long de mon cou ne m'aide pas beaucoup ...

POV Hermione :

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? Ca fait deux heures qu'on les attend. Personne ne les a revue depuis hier soir au dîner et j'avoue que ça commence à m'inquiéter. Pas que je craigne une dispute entre eux ou une attaque de mangemort mais ... En fait je sais pas, je m'inquiète, c'est tout.

C'est pourquoi nous sommes tous les cinq, Ron, Ginny, Blaise, Pansy et moi, en direction de la chambre de Drago. Lorsque je frappe à la porte, personne ne me répond. Presque anxieuse, j'ouvre le passage et entre, suivit par les autres. Ce que nous voyons alors nous fige sur place. Harry et Drago sont assis au centre de la pièce, entouré d'un tas de catalogues et autras magasines, semblant plongé dans une grande dicussion. Ils ne sont vêtu que de leur pantalon de pyjama. Des vêtements sont éparpillés un peu partout dans la chambre. Quand je réalise ce qu'ils ont du faire, je me sens rougir. De vrais obsédés. On pouvait toujours les attendre !

Ginny passe de vant moi et s'approche un peu plus de nos deux amoureux qui ne semblent pas s'être apperçue de notre présence. Comme les autres, je la suis.

- Qu'est-ce que tu pense de Jade ?

- Très jolie ! Et Ambre ?

- Pourquoi pas Sélanne ?

- Ca me plait bien ! Et si c'est un garçon, qu'est-ce que tu pense de Gabriel ?

- Ou Raphël ?

J'avoue ne pas bien saisir de quoi ils parlent. Je m'approche alors de l'un des magasine et le ramasse. « Bébé 9 » C'est quoi ce délire ? Un raclement de gorge de la part de Zabini fait sortirent de leur bulle les deux anciens ennemis. Ils remarquent alors notre présence :

- Qu'est-ce que vous faite tous là ?

- On vous attendait. Et vue que vous n'êtes pas venue au petit-déjeuner ni au déjeuner, on commençait à s'inquiéter.

- Mais il est même pas encore onze heures !

Devant l'air sceptique que nous affichons tous, Harry jette un oeil au réveil. Il finit par afficher un air penaud. Malfoy s'occupe d'expliquer la situation :

- Désolé mais on ne s'en était pas rendu compte.

Mon regard se pose sur les autres magasines. « Joyeux couffin », « Bébé joli », « Premiers pas », ... Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils s'interressent à ce point aux accessoirs pour bébés ? Je ne suis pas la seule à me poser cette question mais Pansy me devance :

- Dîtes les gars, c'est quoi cette soudaine fascination pour les bébés ?

Deux grands sourirent lui répondent. C'est lorsque je commence à m'inquiété de leur santé mentale que l'évidence me frappe. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de pousser un cri de joie, faisant sursauté les personnes présentes et je me jette sur Harry, le prenant dans mes bras. Alors que Ron me demande ce qu'il me prend, j'ignore totalement sa question, me détache de Harry et m'assoie moi aussi au sol :

- Lequel de vous deux ?

- Tu es beaucoup trop intelligente, Granger.

- J'aimerais bien qu'on m'explique, là. intervint Ginny.

Drago et Harry se tournent l'un vers l'autre, semblant décidé lequel des deux annoncera la grande nouvelle. Finalement Harry se troune vers les quatre personnes encore debout :

- Nous allons être parents !

Grand silence. On jurerait qu'il vient de stupéfixié tout le monde sur place. Il faut avouer qu'il a un de ces tacts ... M'enfin, c'est Harry. Plus personne ne prononce un mot lorsqu'un bruit sourd brise le silence. Ron vient de se laisser tomber par-terre, visiblement abasourdit par la nouvelle. Les trois autres ne sont pas mieux. Mais Pansy sort soudain de sa léthargie et saute sur Dargo, tout comme je l'ai fait quelques minutes plus tôt avec Harry. Reprenant ses esprit, Blaise demande :

- Lequel de vous deux ?

- C'est vrai ça, on a jamais su lequel des deux dominait l'autre.

- GINNY !!!

- Quoi ?

- C'est pas le genre de question à poser !

- Oh Ron, je t'en prit ! Tu vas quand même pas nous en faire une syncope !

Ron n'est vraiment pas très à l'aise sur ce sujet. Je pensais qu'avec le temps ça s'améliorerait mais bon. Il n'est plus aussi borné, c'est déjà ça. Pansy fait remarqué que l'on a toujours pas la réponse à notre question. Harry commence à jouer avec une mèche de ses cheveux et une légère rougueur apparaît sur ses joues. Je crois qu'on a notre réponse. Devant l'embarra de son petit ami, Drago finit par répondre :

- En fait ... nous le sommes tous les deux.

- ...

- ...

- ...

POV Harry :

Le grand mot est lâcher. Ils ont tous le regard dans le vide. Ce long silence commence légèrement à m'angoisser, là. Hermione ouvre la bouche puis la referme, semblant chercher quoi dire. C'est bien la première fois que je la vois incapable de sortir un truc. Ron finit par mettre fin à ce silence pesant :

- Mais ... comment ?

Drago se tourne vers moi, me laissant ainsi le soin de répondre. Très sympathique.

- Eh bien en fait ... C'est un pure hasard. Il se trouve que ... chacun de notre côté, nous avions certains symptomes. Toujours chacun de notre côté, nous sommes aller voir Pomfresh qui nous à apprit la nouvelle. Et hier soir Drago et moi avons eut une discussion.

- Discussion qui a dégénérée vu l'état de votre chambre.

Là je me sens rougir. Il faut avouer que Blaise à l'art et la manière de vous mettre mal à l'aise. Je n'aime pas parler de ce que je fais sous la couette, c'est pas un crime !

- Vous imaginez ça les gars, une marmaille de Potter-Malefoy !

- Avec le caractères des parents, ça promet d'être explosif !

- J'aimerais trop les voir ! Je suis certaines qu'ils vont être trop mignons !!!

- J'espère que ce sera des filles !

- Et pourquoi ce serait pas des garçons ?

- Parce queles filles c'est bien plus beau !

Oula. Les trois filles commencent à partir dans leur monde, là ! Ca me fait sourire. Elles sont aussi entousiaste que Drago et moi. Et dire qu'on avait peur de leur annoncer la chose.

En parlant de Drago, il vient de se déplacer et se trouve à présent derrière moi. Il m'attire contre son torse et commence à jouer avec mes cheveux. Ron et Blaise se sont joint à la discussion enflammée des trois filles.

Dans deux jours, Drago et moi emménageront Squarre Grimmaurd. Nous passerons l'été à le rénover. Je demanderais à Rémus s'il veut venir vivre avec nous. Il y a bien assez de chambres pour ça. Je le demanderais volontiers à Ron et Hermione, mais quelque chose me dit qu'ils préfèreront rester un peu dans leur famille respective. On verra bien.

Quand je pense qu'il y a encore quelques mois je voulais mourir ... J'aurais fait la plus belle connerie de ma vie. Je n'aurais jamais connu l'Amour avec un grand A, je n'aurais jamais eut cette petite vie qui grandit en moi, ... Je serais passé à côté de tant de chose ...

Et là dans cette pièce, entre les bras de la personne que j'aime, et entouré de nos amis, je me dis que ça doit être ça le bonheur.

FIN

* * *

Je me doute que certaines personnes en voudraient plus. Mais pour moi cette histoire s'arrête là. Après je risquerais de tomber dans le quotidien, peut-être même dans le banal. Je préfère donc en rester là. Du moins pour cette fic :)

J'espère que vous avez appréçiez ce moment passer ensenmble :)

Bonne journée tout le monde !


End file.
